The Orphanage
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. After Maura's last family member dies, she comes into an Orphanage where she meets Jane...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M – for later Chapters

Co-written with Kim!

**The Orphanage**

_Chapter 01_

Maura felt nothing as she was driven to the home for kids that didn't have any family. She didn't have any left. It had been a long year waiting for the last family member to die, knowing that she would have no one left to take care of her. She hated being alone, but not as much as she hated not having a single place

As she stepped out of the car, she was handed her suitcase and then ushered inside.

A nun stepped towards Maura, a faint smile over her lips.

"I am Sister Winifred Callahan." She told the young brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry about what happened. It must be very frightening for you." She said in compassion.

A black boy walked up to Maura and smiled at her, his white teeth showing.

"You are very pretty." He told her. The nun smiled at the black boy.

"That's Barrold. He is a very polite boy." She told Maura.

Maura smiled at the boy and then looked up at the woman who was speaking to her.

"I knew it was going to happen. It was just a matter of time...I am not sad, just in need of a place to stay...for a while, until I turn 18..." she said and then smiled back at the boy again.

"Maura," she said to him, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you." He said to her. He was way younger than Maura. He was only nine years old. He took her hand and his dark eyes met hers.

"Come, I show you where you can sleep." He told her eagerly. The sister smiled at them.

"That's very kind of you Barrold. You can show her around." She suggested.

Maura took his hand and was lead off with him. Her suitcase was left with the nun. Maura was pulled inside and she looked around briefly before being pulled up the stairs and down the hall. The place was clean and that impressed Maura. She came from a wealthy family, but so far none had been found that would be able to take her or wanted her.

"Thank you, Barrold..." she said softly.

"Actually I prefer being called Barry..." He told her, almost in a whisper.

"But Sister Callahan insists to call us by our full names. All of us. No one likes it actually but no one is brave enough to tell her. No one but Jane, well Jeanette." He told her and pushed a door open, exposing a big room with loads of beds in it.

"That's where all the girls sleep." He told her.

Maura made a face and then shrugged as he spoke to her. Her name was Maura full or not. She stared into the large room where all the beds were and sighed.

"Are there no private rooms," she asked Barry with a concerned look. "I am not used to a lot of people...Should I talk to the lady that came out to get me?"

He shook his head. "There are no private rooms, no." He said and walked inside the room, passing beds. He stopped in front of a bed and pointed at one.

"This is your bed." He told her. He swirled around as he saw Jane entering.

"She is new here. Her name is Maura." Barry told Jane immediately as she approached.

Jane eyed the girl in her rather posh clothes. She looked so neat in her clothes and her hair so nicely brushed. Jane's own hair was a little mess and curly. Her clothes looked like it had been worn from other girls before. A pair of jeans that looked too big on the skinny girl, only held up by a belt. Her shirt too big and hung loosely from her body.

"Hi, I'm Jane." She said to her.

Maura stared at her bed and then turned when Barry introduced her to another person, Jane. She smiled a bit and although the girl wore clothes that didn't fit her, she had a face of an angel. Maura stared at Jane as she approached and didn't really say her name again because Barry had said it for her. She swallowed and let out a deep breath.

"Are there any private rooms?" She asked her as well, not really believing the younger boy.

Jane snorted a laugh. She didn't need to ask the blonde if it was her first time at a orphanage because she could tell it was.

"If you'd be a nun, then yeah. Sister Callahan has a room to herself and so does Sister Grace but that's it." She said to her. She eyed the blonde again.

"How old are you?" She wanted to know.

Jane saw Maura's face changed at the fact that she was going to be stuck in a large room at night. She folded her arms over her chest and looked up from her the floor to Jane's face.

"I just turned 16 two months ago," she said. "I don't have any family here...no where to go...This was where the social worker sent me. I needed a safe place to be, I guess," she said.

"Well blondie, looks like you are stuck here for two more years, unless someone adopts you. But don't get your hopes up. it's been ages one of us got adopted. They prefer babies." She told her and shrugged her shoulders.

"And to be honest, I don't even wanna be adopted anymore. I just wanna be 18 finally and then leave this place." She said. Barry's lower lip quivered.

"But you can't leave Jane...I don't want you to leave." He said in a whiny voice. Jane looked at Barry and flashed him a dimpled smile.

"Hey buddy, I ain't leave you anytime soon, okay?" Jane ruffled his hair.

"How long have you been here, Jane," she asked when Jane was done talking to the little boy. Maura was hopeful that it wasn't long, but something in her stomach told her that it was a very long time. Behind Jane, someone brought in Maura's suitcase and placed it by her. She thanked them before she looked back at Jane.

She looked from Barry to Maura. "Uh all my life actually. I don't know much. Just that I was found in front of the orphanage as baby. Someone placed me there. That's all. And no one ever wanted me. Callahan said coz I was a wild child and never listened to anyone." Jane rolled her eyes playfully.

Maura felt sad for Jane, but more for what she had been told. She shook her head.

"That's not true and very unkind of Callahan to say to you...more than likely at a young age. I find it horribly sad," she said and looked down at her suitcase, thinking for a moment. Then she dropped to her knees and opened the case. She pulled out a nice blue wrap shirt and offered it to Jane.

"Here, take this...it will fit you better because you can tie it...as close as you want...Just something to make you smile, I guess..."

She eyed Maura's clothes. They looked as good as new.

"I'm not sad about what happened, I accepted it a long time ago." She said but took the wrap shirt.

"Thanks Maura, I never owned such a nice piece of clothing before." She said and let her hand run over the smooth material.

"Good that you aren't sad about it. And you're welcome," she said with a kind smile. Maura shut her suitcase and moved to her bed before turning back to Jane.

"Well, I don't have any family now either, so...I guess that makes us the same," she said with a kind smile.

"Yeah looks like it." Jane agreed and kept looking at the shirt.

"Barry, go outside and play with your doll, okay? I wanna get changed." She explained to the kid. Barry grunted.

"It's an action figure..." He mumbled before he left the girls' bedroom.

Jane giggled after him and as soon as she heard the door closed, she simply undressed her grey shirt, exposing her small breasts underneath it, no bra. She wasn't prude. Especially since there was no privacy in the showerroom. Every girl saw the other girls naked. Jane pulled the blue wrap shirt over her head and tied it tight to her body.

"Better?" She asked he.

Maura's cheeks flushed almost instantly and her jaw dropped when the taller girl stood before her in just her oversized jeans and nothing else. God the woman had killer breasts and Maura didn't make it not obvious that she was staring. She cleared her throat when Jane spoke to clear her own thoughts.

"Yes, it looks great on you...Really."

"Thanks for that. I'll be wearing that from now on a lot. It'll be my favourite shirt." Jane told and scratched her head.

"Hey you want me to show you around a little? It's not big and you surely can't get lost but still...it's good to know where everything is." Jane said to her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I want to know where everything is," she said with a smile and stepped forward toward Jane. A million things moved through her mind and all of them were still focused on those breasts...small, but just enough to be alluring. Maura wore a short grey skirt, boots, and a light pink top with ruffled cup sleeves.

Jane didn't notice she had that effect on the blonde girl. She just grabbed her hand and showed her around. The boy's bedroom, the bathroom for the girls, the bathroom for the boys, the two bedroom's of the two nuns, the dining room, the classroom and another big living room filled with toys for younger kid. Some of the kids were sitting on the ground, playing.

Then Jane walked outside with her. There was something like a playground in the backyard and other than that just a wood and nothing really close by. Like an abandoned place.

"If you walk far enough in the woods, there's a small river and in summer I swim there alot." She told her. "I guess that's all there is."

Maura held Jane's hand and welcomed the touch from the other girl. It had been such a very long time since she had been around anyone at all. She looked at everything that Jane showed her, but what interested the most was when Jane spoke of the river and that she swam there. She smiled.

"I used to swim all the time, but not for a while now. I just didn't want to, I guess," she said and then gave Jane a soft look.

"Well you could swim at the river." She offered her. "I can show you a way there, but don't show any of the other kids. The nun's don't like seeing any of us near the woods. They say it's too dangerous." Jane rolled her eyes again.

"But I'll show you tomorrow." Jane offered and walked over to a swing and sat down, watching Maura from the distance, as she started to swing a bit, the old swing making a sound as she did so.

Maura didn't move toward the swing. Secretly, she just wanted to watch Jane. She smiled a little and rubbed her upper arms as she had them crossed around her chest.

"That sounds good. I promise I won't say a word. It will be our secret," she said and moved to lean against the bar of the swing support, while watching Jane.

Jane flashed her a dimpled smile. "So tell me about yourself, Maura. How was it living...in a family?" Jane asked curiously, her eyes never leaving the pretty blonde. Jane was glad about the fact that another girl around her own age was here now.

Maura couldn't help but smile back at the lovely brunette. Jane was pretty, in the tall exotic way. She stared at Jane.

"It was nice for a while. Then one day, they disappeared and my great grandfather was left to take care of me. He was wonderful. Then, one day...he was gone as well and I was alone for a while. I never want to feel that way again," she said and Jane would realize that unlike others that came to this place...Maura needed it.

"Oh trust me, you won't feel alone here. As a matter of fact, you will wish to be alone sometimes." Jane said and as she finished the sentence a boy's voice was heard.

"Hey frog face." He said. Jane turned around to look at Joey.

"_Joseph._" Jane grunted as she saw him. "I forgot to warn you from idiot boys like him. Him and Darren Crowe. So annoying." She told Maura.

Maura looked over her shoulder at the boy that Jane spoke of. He didn't seem all that bad, but looks were deceiving. She turned back to Jane and shrugged lightly.

"I will stay away," she said with a soft laugh and then frowned at him. She didn't like the reference he was using for Jane. She sighed and shifted so that her back was against the bar that supported the swing.

"I am sure that I will wish to be alone many times…"

Joey was kicking a ball in front of him and looked at Jane, while she gave him a death glare. Soon enough Darren rushed out the house and two boys ran off to play with the ball. Jane rolled her eyes.

"They are like little kids." She told her and was swinging some more as a little girl came running.

"Jane! Jane! Jaaaane!" She screamed, rushing towards her. The girl was only 4, with blonde hair in pigtails and a pink dress that looked like it was worn for ages already.

"Lilly." Jane got off the swing and leaned down as the girl ran into her arms.

"There is a monster in our bedroom. I went inside to go get Joe and...then I saw a monster under my bed." She told her. Jane glanced at Maura and then stroked over Lilly's head.

"There isn't a monster in the bedroom, sweetie." Lilly looked at her with her big blue eyes and then looked at Maura.

"Who is this, Jane?" She asked her.

"Lilly, that's Maura. She is all new here. Say hi to her." Jane urged. The girl let go of Jane and looked up to meet Maura's eyes.

"Hi." She said and flashed a smile at her.

She smiled down at the little girl before her.

"Hi," she replied and offered the little girl her hand. Her face was soft and sweet. She looked like a little angel to Maura. Maura locked eyes with Jane and her heart skipped a beat. She shook it off a moment later.

Jane was really good with kids, since she had to take care of them all the time. Lilly shook Maura's hand and then turned to Jane again.

"Can you come with me so I can get Joe? Can you scare the monsters off?" The girl asked.

"Sure Sweetie." Jane said and got up, taking Lilly's hand.

"Come on Maur." Jane said and walked inside with the girl. They stopped at the entrance of the bedroom.

"Okay you stay here with Maura." Jane said and gave Maura Lilly's hand. Jane walked to the girl's bed and kneeled down, checking for Monsters.

"Hm they don't seem to be under your bed Lilly. But wherever you are, leave Lilly alone. She is a good girl." Jane said and got back up. She grabbed the stuffed dog toy from the bed and walked over to Lilly and Maura again and handed it to the blonde girl.

"Here you go." She said softly.

"Thank you." Lilly said and hugged Jane.

"Now go and play okay?" Jane said. The girl nodded and rushed off into the play room. Jane looked at Maura again.

"Sorry about that."

"What's to be sorry about. Kids sometimes need parental comfort...even from older children...as us," she said with a half shrug. She then offered Jane a smile.

"It's kinda a part of life...at least that is how I think. I really didn't have any siblings growing up and I am not good with people normally. I was alone a lot...so, I seem to have lost the normal socialization skills that many kids have by now..."

"Really?" Jane asked and raised a brow.

"Well, you will have to socialize here alot and trust me, the smaller kids will come to you to ask you for help. I can't even imagine how it would be growing up without siblings... I see them all as siblings. Some more and some...not so much." She said, meaning Joey and Darren.

"They visibly don't look that bad, but I will trust you that they are," she said with a small smile and then started to walk with Jane wherever she walked. Maura felt much better than she had in a long time. Being alone did that to someone...but then she assumed that there was something special about Jane.

"Perhaps I will get used to it..."

"I am sure you will." Jane told her and walked back outside with her. She walked down a path with her.

"Tell me about your life out there...what is it like? How is the world out there? I've hardly left from here. I can't remember the last time I went to town. Mrs Gilberti does the shopping for the sisters and brings all the food once a week. So we don't really get to leave here." Jane told her while she walked with Maura.

"That's horrible that you never get to leave the facility. I couldn't imagine that. I don't want to be told to stay somewhere," she said in a softer voice than before. She eyed Jane closely and then shook her head.

"I imagine it hasn't changed that much. I went to school a lot. Sometimes I ventured, well a lot of time I went shopping down town. It was my outlet..."

"Shopping huh? Wow that sounds amazing. I can't wait to earn my own money and do that. I will buy everyone here new toys and new clothes." Jane said in thoughts. She kicked a rock with her foot.

"And it's not like we are all forbidden to leave...it's just nothing is around here. Nothing. It's a house in the middle of nowhere. And as much as I love the scenery here and everything...as much would I love to go to the city and watch people and look at all the buildings." She explained.

Maura scanned the area and then sighed.

"What about taking a taxi," she asked Jane with a smile. Jane was a lovely girl...and she could tell she had a huge heart. It was warming to finally see someone like that.

"I mean...isn't that allowed for the holding ones...like us?"

Jane raised a brow and shook her head.

"And pay the taxi how exactly?" She asked her. Jane looked around, seeing if anyone followed and when she was sure that they were alone, she grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her in the bushes.

"Watch out." Jane lead them through and then stopped stopped at a big tree. She let go of Maura and started to climb up.

"Come on, Maur."

Maura ducked to miss a few branches as Jane dragged her into the bushes, then she looked up when Jane began to climb a big tree. She laughed silently. Then she pulled off her boots and started to follow after Jane, being mindful of her clothing.

"What are we doing?"

"I wanna show you something." Jane said and kept climbing. When she thought she was high enough, she balanced on a branch until she reached the other tree and climbed over there. Then she sat down on the branch and waited for Maura.

"It's the best view, I promise. It's even more beautiful at night but it's really hard sneaking out at night without someone noticing."

Maura followed Jane's movements and then carefully balanced herself on a nearby branch from Jane's.

"Best view of what? And you shouldn't really have to worry. Are you not of age?" She asked her, curious now to know if Jane were younger or older than she was.

"Best view of the lake and the river and sometimes you see animals." She said and helped Maura to sit down next to her.

"And it doesn't matter how old you are, you are not allowed outside after 9PM. It's just the way it is." She said to her and smiled.

"But it would be fair if the older kids get to stay longer outside. I mean hello, I am not a little child anymore. After all I am fifteen and gotta help around the house. I should get credit for it, right?" Jane asked.

Maura blinked and smiled a little, more on the inside. Jane was younger than her...possibly by a few months. She herself had just turned 16. Maura adjusted on the branch and pressed her back against Jane's partial front to stay on the branch.

"It's nice...breath-taking actually," she said.

"I told you." She said smiling and looked ahead, enjoying the view. She leaned against the tree.

"It's probably my favourite spot next to the spot by the river. It's so quiet here. That's where I flee too if it gets too loud at the house. Or if I need to unwind." Jane told Maura and looked at her. "I never showed anyone that spot yet."

Maura felt honored and she smiled as she stared out into the grounds before her.

"I like it," she repeated and smiled more. She liked it more because Jane had chosen to show her...no one else..._her_. She smelled good this close to Jane. She smelled like she came from a rich family.

"I won't share it with anyone..."

"You better don't. Or else I won't show you anything anymore." Jane threatened with a serious face but then laughed and boxed Maura's arm gently.

"Sometimes I just sit here and read. But I already read all the books we've got at the house. It's not the best books, I'd love to read a crime book or something but...we don't have any. The sisters don't tolerate violence. Geez, sometimes I wonder if we are freaks compared to all the other people. I don't know if we know everything we are supposed to know or if there are secrets and things people should know in our age, you know?" Jane asked and looked at her. "I'm a freak, sorry." She screw up her face.

Maura gripped Jane's upper arm when she was boxed lightly. She laughed softly nevertheless.

"You are not a freak...at all and I don't think you are missing out on much. It's rather lonely in the real world...believe me, I would know..." she said and looked back forward once again.

"Just don't worry about it...but you should be allowed more freedom."

"Well three more years and I am outta here. I survived it fifteen years, I will survive it another three years." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"But sometimes I still think I am missing out on stuff, you know. Did the sisters really teach us all about life we are supposed to know?" Jane asked in thoughts. "Guess I'll know once I am eighteen." She said and looked down from the tree, swinging her legs.

"You know, sometimes I see other people on the river...older teens. I watch them from here." She told her.

Maura looked slightly over her shoulder at Jane and then back down toward the river. She nodded.

"I am sure that you have learned what you need to know to survive and you will have friends to keep your grounded and to help you alone, right?" She smiled and patted Jane's hand.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her.

"You seem pretty cool, Maura, really." Jane pointed out and got up, standing on the branch. She turned to look towards the orphanage.

"Lunch will be served soon, we should head back."

"Yes that would be a good idea," she said with a brighter smile than before. Jane said she was cool. That meant the world to her.

She shifted and then started to climb back down the tree toward the ground. Once she was on sturdy ground again, she watched Jane as she came down before she put her boots back on.

Jane chuckled at Maura and then rushed with her back to the orphanage.

TBC

Lemme know what you think so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

She got into the big dining room with Maura and went to get a plate of pasta for them. She sat down on the big table, like the other kids. As Maura wanted to start eating, Jane placed her hand over hers.

"Don't. Prayers first." She told her amused. One of the sister said a grace and then the kids started eating. Lilly was struggling with the noodles next to Jane, so she helped her.

Maura blinked when Jane stopped her and then nodded at the mention of a prayer. Once that was done she started to eat, but her eating habits were delicate, perfect. She smiled at Jane helping the little girl.

"That's nice of you, you know," she said and took a small bit. She scanned the area, picking out some of the people she had seen throughout the course of the morning.

"Well I always help her. She's like a little sister to me...like a real little sister, if it makes sense." Jane said and stroked over Lilly's head as the girl started to eat by herself now. Jane started eating now as well. She glanced over to her.

"Wow...you eat...like I imagine the Queen would eat." She chuckled.

Maura looked up and and swallowed her most recent bite before blinking and smiling confused like at Jane.

"Like a queen? Hardly...it's just how I grew up...I don't know any other way of eating," she said and she reached out to take a drink of her glass, but it was snatched away by Joey. He smiled at Maura and spoke to Jane.

"Making friends with the newbies, Rizzoli?"

Jane glared at Joey.

"So what? Got a problem with that? Give her, her drink back, _Joseph!"_ Jane kicked him under the table.

"What's your problem? Why do you always have to pick on people? Why don't you pick on someone who can put up with you? Like me." Jane said to him.

He snorted at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop your whining Rizzoli. You are like a baby when you do that," he said to her, taunting meanly. Maura looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oooh well, hello perfection...and when did you roll into this boring place and make it magic," he said, hoping to make Jane jealous.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Joey.

"Stop it, Joey. What are you trying? Scaring her off? And is that your new pick-up line or something?" Jane asked and shoved some more Pasta in her mouth, still narrowing her eyes at him.

He loved how Jane ate when she was angry. It was the cutest thing. He smiled down at Maura and set her glass down.

"No, it's brand new and copy protected," he said and Maura narrowed her eyes, confused at him.

"Did you get dropped on your head as an enfant?"

Jane laughed out loud as she heard Maura saying that. She snickered and drank a sip as she started to cough. That was funny. Joey was speechless for a moment.

"Did you..." He started and thought about what to say. He groaned, not knowing what to say. He felt his cheeks flush as even Jane laughed about him.

"Ugh Girls." He only said annoyed and got up with his plate. Jane laughed as he left.

"Hey, that was cool." Jane told Maura.

Maura stared at Joey as he walked away and then looked at Jane. She smiled brightly.

"It's all in the words. You can make a boy speechless if you know how to inflict verbal confusion," she said and then laughed and took a drink of her water as it was finally back in her hand.

"Verbal confusion?" Jane snorted a laugh. "I usually challenge him by playing basketball or soccer or I fight with him. That really depends." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders. "He's an idiot, but not a bad guy. And we basically fight like brother and sister." She said.

"No I didn't think he was a bad boy. Just a little tightly wound," she laughed softly and took several bites of her food before smiling a little at Jane.

"He is a little annoying, though," she added and rested back from the table against the wall behind her.

"Oh I know he is. Boys at his age just get annoying. I noticed that over the years." Jane said and looked at her. She finished her her pasta and then got up.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked her. "It's a saturday so we got that day all to ourselves and we can do basically do whatever we want. My favourite day of the week, I should add."

Maura licked her lips and stood. She leaned into Jane, her eyes dancing over Jane's.

"Let's go shopping, in town," she said with a wide, dangerous smile. She then raised both eyebrows and sat back.

Jane looked at Maura and pulled her out of the room and into the girls' bathroom.

"Maura, I told you already, you can't go to town. It's too far away to walk. And we don't even have money to go shopping." Jane whispered quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"What issue with money. I have some...we should just go. You and me...I will buy very nice things...new things," she urged Jane and bit her lower lip, staring into the young girl's brown eyes. "What have you got to lose?"

"Maura, we'll get in so much trouble if they find out." Jane whispered. "And how do you even wanna get into town, huh? You have a phone on you? The only telephone here is in Sister Callahan's room. And even if we get into that room unseen, I don't know any number of a cab station, nor could they pick us up here...and I wouldn't know a single address in town." Jane said, still skeptic about Maura's idea. Though it was very alluring to Jane and you could see it in her glistening, dark-brown eyes.

When Maura saw the look in Jane's eyes, she wasn't going to let her down.

"I grew up in the city Jane...I know how to get around and having no one care that I am gone..." she had said before things seemed to move like magical clockwork that soon found Jane standing before the busy streets of the downtown shopping district. Maura watched Jane's reaction carefully. Maura wanted to see just how happy she had made Jane.

Jane watched the busy streets and felt like she was in another world. So loud, so many people, everyone seemed hectic. Jane took a step back, bumping into the blonde girl. The last time Jane had been to the city had been years ago and she had only been on Sister Callahan's side.

"It's kinda scary here...you can get lost so easily..." Jane said. Her eyes were shining like the eyes of a little girl at christmas morning.

Maura reached up and took Jane's upper arms in her hands. She smiled gently at her.

"You won't get lost," she said close to the back of her ear. Maura was almost as entrancing as the city before Jane. "I know where we are..."

Jane looked into the blonde's eyes. "But what if I loose you in the crowd? What are we gonna do then? I won't be able to pay a cab home. And I wouldn't know which direction to walk." Jane said a bit panicked. It was so overwhelming for her.

Maura took Jane's hand and laced her fingers between Jane's. "I won't let you get lost. Just enjoy yourself..." she said with a gentle smile that seemed to slightly soothe Jane's panicked nerves. Maura squeezed Jane's hand within hers.

"So, tell me what kind of clothes you want..."

Jane thought about it and held onto Maura's hand, gripping it tight as a crowd of people passed them by.

„I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. „I never really thought about it. I was always given clothes." She told the blonde girl. For a moment she worried what the sisters would say if they saw Jane in new clothes, but Maura came with a suitcase, so she could easily say it was something that Maura had given her.

"How about a few nice shirts...maybe a skirt? Boots?" She said with a kind smile as she pulled Jane gently down the street toward a line of boutique stores. She stopped at one and let Jane look in the window.

"Anything that you see that you like," she asked, eyeing the visible clothing. "And there is more inside...a lot more."

Jane held onto Maura's hand like her life depended on it. She glanced inside the store.

"Maura..." She then said and turned to look at her. "Why are you doing this? Why do you wanna buy me stuff? No one else bought me stuff before." Jane said a bit confused. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"I don't know...You just seem nice and well...I don't know anyone...so...I guess that means I get to spend some things on you," she said with a wide smile as she pushed open the door and ushered Jane inside. They were immediately greeted and Maura said they were just looking for the moment.

"I..I don't even know my size, Maura." Jane whispered as she looked through stuff with one hand. The fear of loosing Maura and being all by herself was bigger, so she wouldn't let go of her.

"And can I buy Barry and Lilly a toy too?" She asked as she looked through shirts.

Maura stepped back, still connected by the hand to Jane and looked at her.

"A zero," she estimated with a chuckle. "You are soo tiny..." she said with a grin and then nodded to Jane's other suggestion. "Sure...I don't see the harm..."

"Oh Barry and Lilly will be so happy." Jane said as she moved over to the size zero shirts.

"I think a pair of pants that doesn't need to be held up by a belt would be nice too." Jane said to her. "I never had clothes that really fit me. But I really love the shirt you gave me." She said and let her hand run over it.

"Well I think that a girl should wear clothes that fit her...make her feel like she is pretty. That has been my hobby for so long now..." she said and smiled at Jane as she picked out things.

"Go try them on...Let's see how good you look," she added and ushered Jane toward the fitting rooms.

Jane held onto the clothes that Maura had picked for her and looked around in the store, looking at all the people.

"Promise me to wait right here. Don't go anywhere." Jane said before she went inside a fitting a room. She dressed a pair of pants and a shirt that Maura had picked for her and came out. "Maura! The pants fit!"

"Oh yeah!" She said with excitement for Jane. She made her turn around and she smiled brightly.

"You should get them and another pair and a few shirts...Then we can head to the next shop..." she added and pushed Jane back inside the dressing room to try on another shirt.

Fifteen minutes later they left the store, Jane carrying a plastic bag full of clothes in one hand and holding onto the blonde with the other.

"Thank you so much for buying these, Maura. I don't think I can ever make it up to you. It's not like I can pay you back, I don't have money. You know that, right?" Jane asked her unsure.

"Of course I know that you cannot pay me back. I didn't do this the benefit of being paid back. I didnt expect you to. Just enjoy this, ok" she said with a kind smile. She also didnt mind how Jane held her hand. It was a comfort for them both. Maura pointed down the center,

"Are you hungry or do you want to do some more shopping?"

"Hm I think some food sounds good right now." Jane said smiling as she walked with Maura towards a fast food shop.

"If there is anything I can do to pay you back, you gotta tell me. I can do your chores when it's your turn to do them." Jane offered her. "Because every week another one has to do the chores." She explained to her.

Maura paused and shook her head. "I dont do chores. Henry alwa-" Her words stopped and she sighed. She looked over at Jane with a shrug.

"And that doenst matter anymore... Ok, so food," she said and looked at a few good places. "You like pizza?"

"Like? I _love _pizza." Jane said and pushed the door of Pizza Hut open. She looked around but didn't move. "I don't like crowds at all." Jane said and squeezed Maura's hand tigther.

"Then how about a nice corner seat? That should help a little. Right?" Maura ushered Jane into a corner booth and then sat next to her. She offered a smile, hoping to reassure the girl. Jane was innocent and sweet and very soft. She smiled more and gently rubbed her upper back.

Jane watched all the people chatting and passing by their booth. She slowly relaxed, knowing that Maura was right there..

"Yeah I like this corner seat." She agreed. "I think that's all the Sisters fault, telling us horror stories about...the city. About how kids, especially girls, get snatched away by strangers." Jane told Maura.

"If that was the case, I would have been gone a long time ago. It just is a lie," she said carefully as the server came up. She shifted her eyes from him to Jane.

"Whats your favorite," she asked and smiled more. Jane was so pretty...so very pretty...

"Um..." She thought about it. "Anything with alot of cheese." She said to Maura and smiled at her brightly. "Just recommend something." Jane said and looked at Maura for help.

"Cheese is fine with me. More than fine," she said and then placed the order. When they were alone again, Maura smiled.

"Where to after this? We have as much time as you want. Shoes? Dresses? Accessories?"

"Oh Maura, I think I have enough. I never owned this much before." She said and looked at the bags next to her. "I don't know how to thank you. I finally have jeans that fit me and a few shirts. They are all so pretty." The brunette said and looked at Maura.

"You are such a good friend and you hardly know me. I have to admit I kinda feel guilty accepting these gifts."

"Dont feel guilty. I honestly dont mind. I just want the company. I have to admit, I have been very lonely lately. So, just enjoy them." Maura smiled and they were given drinks. She took a long sip.

"So shoes?" She laughed and Jane found that laugh a most wonderful sound.

She drank a sip from the drink and smiled at her brightly. "Fine shoes." She said and rolled her eyes playfully. As the pizza came, Jane's smile got bigger.

"God that smells sooo good." The brunette said and took a slice and took a bite off it. "Mmm yummy."

Maura watched the young girl eat and her smile was faint and soft. She chewed on her lower lip. She then reached below the table and rested a hand on Jane's thigh.

"Shoes it is," she said and then took a slice herself. She took a bit and shivered...It was good.

Jane grinned at her and kept eating the big slice. As she was finished she started a second slice. Only when she had eaten that, she cleaned her hands on a napkin and leaned back.

"Oh my god Maura, that was soo good." The brunette said and drank a sip. "Thank you so much for the pizza!"

"You are very welcome. I am glad that I could make you really smile. It was an honor," she said with a sweet smile. She wiped her mouth and took a long drink of her soda. She loved the taste of it.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you?"

"Oh no, I am full, Maura. I would explode otherwise." Jane said with a smile. She grabbed her bags and got out of the booth, grabbing Maura's hand immediatly again.

"Also I don't wanna forget getting a little something for Lilly and Barry. Just a little toy I think." She told her.

"Right!" Maura said as she was dragged out of the pizza parlor. She laughed softly as she was pulled along.

"There huh...should he a shop just down and around the block. A very nice children's store. Get them whatever they want..."

Jane didn't need to be told twice. She dragged the blonde along with her and went into the store. She bought a car for Barry and a Doll for Lilly.

"How am I going to smuggle all of this in the house?" Jane asked Maura as she was outside with her again. "And Maura, I think I pass on shoes, you spent soo much money already."

"You need shoes for the new clothes," she said with wider eyes. Then she thought for a moment as they walked back up the street toward the end of the center and stopped at a shoe store.

"I will carry it...and besides...we are going to be sneaking in...it is getting late. It will be dark within the hour..."

Jane thought about it. "I think I have an idea... I'll distract them and you climb into the window. That should be easy." Jane said as she entered the shoe store.

"I don't think I ever saw so many shoes in one room. Wow..." She said as she looked around.

"That should work," Maura said following Jane into the store. She looked for herself for a moment before following Jane around as she searched the rows and rows of shoes. "See anything that you like?"

"Oh my god...those." She pointed at black boots that had to be laced. "Those look really cool." Within seconds, Jane was sitting on the ground, trying on the boot.

"What do you think?" Jane asked amused and held her leg out to Maura.

"They are you, is what I think," Maura said and snatched them up right away as soon as Jane said that she liked them.

"Now find something else. I think two should last you, huh," she teased, knowing that shopping was a true addiction.

Jane got up and looked through the shelves and stopped when she saw Nike Sneakers. She looked at Maura like a little kid who wanted something.

"Those are so cool. Joey and Darren could never keep up with me when I wear those..." She said to the blonde.

"Then get them," she said and waited for Jane to get her size and in the color that she wanted. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the cashier, who knew her and nodded. Maura paid for the boots and then took the box when Jane came up with it. She handed it off and it was bagged and handed back to Maura.

"Let's get going now..." she said rushed like.

"Okay." Jane said and grabbed Maura's hand again as they left. Jane bumped into a woman and apologized immediatly. The woman looked down at them and just smiled.

"You two are a cute couple." The woman told them, assuming they were since they were holding hands. Jane only blushed and pulled Maura along with her. Only as the other woman was out of sight, Jane started to giggle.

Maura smiled and sighed inwardly..."...if only," she said to herself and when Jane started to giggle, she looked over at her.

"What...what is funny," she asked curiously. She held some of Jane's bags as they walked toward the end of the shopping plaza.

"That woman assuming...you know." She started to giggle again. "Don't you think it's funny that she assumed

that?" Jane asked her while she walked with Maura to a cab station so they could drive back to the orphanage.

Maura blinked for a moment and shrugged. Then she forced herself to smile. "Think it's funny that she thought we might be together? Mmm. No," she said honestly and then paid for their cab ride back to the house. She sat in silence for a moment before looking toward Jane. "Does that make it wrong?"

Jane was sitting in silence too, looking out of the window as the cab brought them slowly back to the orphanage. She looked at Maura as she suddenly broke the silence.

"Uh, what? What do you mean?" Jane asked her confused. She had been totally in thoughts of how to distract the sisters, that she didn't really pay attention to what Maura had said.

Maura got out of the car and grabbed some of the bags and looked at the young girl.

"Nothing...please...let's just go inside..." she said sweetly and took Jane's hand, pulling her along. She turned away from Jane as they carefully made their way in the darkness toward the building.

**TBC**

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I am glad you like it so far :)

**Chapter 03**

Jane looked around. "We'll be in so much trouble." She whispered as she snuck around the house. She knocked on the bedroom window and one of the girls opened it. Jane made sure none of the sisters was in the room and when she didn't see one, she started to hand in the bags.

"Okay Maura, I'll give you a leg-up to the window."

"Ok," Maura said and slightly unsteady she hopped up as Jane helped her. She grabbed the window frame and get herself up. The two girls on the inside, helped her the rest of the way in and then she turned around and reached down for Jane.

Jane smiled up at Maura and grinned. She gently shoved her hand out of the way.

"I climbed into this window just as much as I went through the door. But thanks." She braced herself and pulled herself up on the windowsill before she got inside of the room. Just as Jane closed the window Sister Winnie entered.

"Alright, kids, it's time to get ready for bed." She said. She looked at Jane and Maura.

"You two missed dinner. Where have you been?" She asked them. Jane slowly shoved the bags under the bed while she tried to think of something.

"Outside...I showed Maura around and we forgot the time." Jane said.

Maura chuckled and was still in mid laugh when the nun came into the room. She whipped around and frowned at first. Then she smiled sweetly. It always worked.

"It was my fault. I wanted to see nature. I find it extremely benefitial to senses as well as the mind." she said and looked the older woman in the eyes, dead on.

The sister studied the two girls, clearly deciding her next move.

"Well next time you better look at the time. You two have to go to bed hungry. Now get ready for bed girls." She said before she left the room. Jane giggled and looked at Maura.

"Well done, Maur." She said smiling.

"But we really should get changed now...they turn the lights off at 9." Jane said as she pulled the bags from under the bed and pushed them down under her own bed. She grabbed an oversized men shirt, which was her nightgown. Again, Jane undressed her top, not really caring if someone looked. She undressed her pants as well, leaving her only in panties. She pulled the XXL shirt over her body and then glanced at Maura.

"Uh, if you are uncomfortable getting changed here, you can do that in the girl's bathroom." Jane offered.

Maura just smiled and then became lost as Jane undressed again. Her heart beat a little faster and her throat became dry as she tried to swallow. She stayed transfixed until Jane was dressed. Then she blinked herself back into control. She looked behind her and nodded.

"I will go to the girl's bathroom, I think," she said and headed over toward her bed, opened her suitcase and pulled out a pale yellow sleeveless nightgown. Maura looked at Jane and then moved out of the room.

Jane looked after her and then pulled a toy from one of the bags as she saw Lilly entering the bedroom. She wore a one-piece pyjama. Her blonde hair still in pigtails. She made her way over to Jane.

"Jane..." She said, holding the dog tightly against her chest.

"Lemme guess, you want me to sleep in your bed until you fall asleep?" Jane asked. The little girl nodded.

"Sure." Jane said smiling and lifted Lilly up, sitting her on her lap. "I got you something today but you are not allowed to tell anyone where you got it from." Jane whispered as she showed her the doll. The girls face lit up.

"A doll!" She squealed excited.

"Yes," Jane handed it to her. Lilly immediatly hugged the doll against her chest and then hugged Jane.

"Thank you Jane." She said politely.

"No problem, Sweetie. Come on, let's go to bed." She walked over to Lilly's bed, that was next to Maura's. She lied down with her and covered them with the blanket.

Maura came back into the larger room once again, her nightgown flowing behind her as she walked. She smiled as she saw Jane and Lilly as she passed to her bed. She climbed inside and rolled to her side, staring out into the large expanse of the room. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep in this space.

She was used to how quiet things were...how alone she was able to be when she slept... Now, now she wasn't alone... Now, she was surrounded and for a moment, she felt a little unsure of things. She missed her home...her family...but they were all gone.

The girl closed her eyes and snuggled up to Jane, trying to sleep. Jane turned her head to look over to Maura.

"You alright?" She asked whispering. She didn't wanna talk too loud for Lilly's sake. The rest of the girls entered the room and went into their beds, and suddenly the lights went out.

Maura spoke, but she didn't look in Jane's direction at first.

"Yes, I am fine...just a bit too much space for my own good," she said softly. People shifted and moved around in their beds and Maura closed her eyes, listening to it. It was too loud... Maura rolled to her side and curled into herself. Now was the time that she just wanted to be alone.

"I think you will get used to it here..." Jane whispered. "I couldn't imagine sleeping somewhere all by myself with no one around, it would be...weird. Just as weird as you probably feel at the moment." Jane whispered to her. She stroked over Lilly's head gently.

"I can't imagine sleeping in any other way," she said and rolled over to face Jane finally. If Jane was in her bed, she was sure that she would be able to sleep. All she wanted was to be near her.

Maura stared at Jane from across the way, in the darkness, until things started to get very still. When she was sure that everyone was fast asleep. Maura slipped from her bed. Silently and walked over to where Jane slept. She brushed fingers over her forehead and then moved toward the large door. She opened it slowly and peered out into the dimly light hall.

Jane merely moved a bit as Maura had brushed her fingers through her dark hair. She lied cuddled up next to the smaller girl. Usually Jane got out of the bed as soon as Lilly was asleep and went over to her own, but the day today had exhausted her.

Shopping and seeing so many people had been tiring to her. Now she was sleeping peacefully, like the rest of the girls and the boys in the other room. Even the sisters were sleeping at this hour already. Everything was quiet, except for snoring that came out of the boy's room and one of the sisters rooms.

A creak from the door, woke Jane up. First she thought one of the smaller kids would go to the restroom, but then she saw the sillouette of a tall girl. She glanced over to Maura's bed and found it empty. Quietly she got up from bed herself and followed her.

Maura walked in her barefeet as quietly as she could. She made it to the steps and then started to head down the long and wide staircase to the ground floor. She wasn't sure if the kitchen was there, but she decided to look around. It was quieter downstairs. Maura headed into the large living room and instantly relaxed. She smiled and soon found herself cuddled onto the couch with a blanket.

Jane followed her quietly downstairs and then saw her cuddling onto the couch. Jane had to smile.

"Is it really that awful sleeping with us upstairs?" Jane asked her quietly, her voice still sounding drowsy.

Maura jumped, but it was hard to see in the darkness. However, she smiled at Jane's voice.

"A little, but it's really not you...it's just the space. It's far too large," she said and shifted, sitting up. She hoped that Jane would sit.

Jane noticed the gesture, Maura shifting and sitting up, inviting her to sit next to her. Jane yawned and made her way over to her, letting herself flop down on the couch. She drew her legs close to her body and laid her head on her knees, looking at Maura from the side.

"You think you can sleep down here?" Jane asked quietly.

"I might be able to," she said and Jane heard the girl's voice tremble a little.

"I think I just miss home. Where I grew up...people that I knew and saw everyday. Here...I feel even more alone that I was when I was alone..." she said.

"I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane whispered and reached over to her and touched her naked shoulder. "I am not sure I can say anything to make you feel better. I don't know how it is if loved ones die...But I know one thing...you shouldn't feel alone. You have me. I always wanted a friend like you." Jane told her.

Jane's words made her smile in the darkness. She then scooted closer to Jane and then laid her head to rest against her shoulder. Maura trailed a hand down Jane's leg and sighed.

"You don't have to be sorry for what you don't know..."

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's petite frame as she scooted closer and laid her head against her shoulder. Jane was used to comforting all the smaller kids. She was kind and patient and that was why most of the kids came to her if something troubled them.

"But I am sorry for not finding the right words that will bring you comfort." The brunette whispered and leaned her head against Maura's.

"I'll show you a great spot at the river tomorrow and then we can go for a swim if you like." Jane whispered, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"That sounds good, thank you," she said and then tilted her head back slightly, looking up at Jane. She moved a hand up and lightly touched her face, smiling.

"You are really sweet...to everyone. Thank you," she said again and fought within herself to not want to kiss her senseless. It was a hard battle that left her a bit trembling.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes in the dark and smiled, her dimples showing.

"It's alright. I guess I have the role as the big sister here." She said softly.

"And I have to thank you...for all the stuff you bought me today." Jane said and yawned again. "But we should sleep now. We have school in the morning and after school, I will go swimming with you." Jane got up from the couch.

"Goodnight Maura." With these words, the brunette made her way back up into the girl's bedroom and laid down in her own bed.

"Goodnight," she said softly after the woman. She didn't want her to go, but how could she tell her that she wanted to stay for _her_? She fell over to her side and in the silence, she was out within moments. In her mind, she held Jane close and she kissed her, over and over. That was what kept her asleep.

The sisters were surprised to find Maura in the living room, but they understood where she was coming from. It took a certain time to get used to sleeping with so many girls in a room. They all had breakfast together and then all the kids got ready, took a shower and dressed in a nice school uniform. The two sisters were teaching the kids.

They were seperated in two groups. The kids from Age 5-10 and the kids who were above this age. What they got taught at school was basic knowledge for Maura probably. The sisters didn't had a teaching degree. It was all very simple. Jane was impressed with Maura and how much she knew. She knew everything. After school, the kids all got changed into their normal clothes and they could go out and play.

Jane was walking outside with Maura, she was wearing the new jeans and a new shirt as well as the boots that Maura had bought her. It fit her like a glove.

"Wow I don't think I've met anyone that smart before..." Jane said, clearly impressed. "How did you know all this? Is it something everyone out there knows? Do you think we are stupid here?" Jane asked her.

"No, you are not stupid...I don't think so. I think that you are undertaught by non-professionals," she said gently and offered Jane a smile. Between her legs still ached from the dreams of the night before. Her heart still beat faster. She swallowed and shrugged.

"I had a private tutor. I excelled very quickly. I think it was because I was good at it...and that I really didn't have anyone else around to keep me distracted. But...you have every reason to know that you can do the same," she said and walked next to the perfect Jane.

"I don't have money for a private tutor." Jane said as she walked towards the river. "But it's cool to think that you had one. No wonder you are so smart..." The brunette said and flashed a smile at the blonde girl.

"Do you think that I will have troubles living out there once I am 18? Do you think I lack of much knowledge?" Jane asked interested.

Maura shook her head quickly. Nothing that Jane did would ever be wrong.

"No, you will be fine. What do you like to do? Like a job that you want to have for yourself? Think of what you are good at and that will help give you all the confidence that you need," she said and reached up to rub at Jane's upper arm as they walked toward the lake.

"I don't know really. I am good with kids, so maybe something with kids...well actually..." Jane thought about it and bit her bottom lip. "I'd like to be a cop, I think. I don't know their lives in the books seem so interesting, you know." Jane said. "But that's just a dream. I can't become that. I know i need certain degrees and...I don't get them here..." She shrugged her shoulders as they reached their destination.

"We're here...what do you say?" She asked and looked at Maura, smiling brightly.

Maura listened to Jane in silence, nodding from time to time. She smiled a little and paused when Jane and she arrived at the edge of the lake.

"What do I say? About your choice of career possibilities or about the lake," she asked Jane with a curious look. Then she decided to answer both. "I think you can be whatever you want. I also think that the lake is very calming...lovely...in fact."

Jane shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the grass, untieing the laces of her boots.

"I hope so. I guess I will really find out in three years when I am on my own if I am able to become whatever I want." Jane said matter of factly and undressed her shoes. Then she opened her jeans and slid them down her long legs. She decided to leave her panties and shirt on to go swimming, not wanting to make Maura feel uncomfortable.

"You don't wanna come in and swim?" She asked her smiling.

Maura was distracted by Jane it was a little more obvious this time. Her cheeks flushed and she breathed a bit heavier as Jane slipped off her jeans, exposing her long legs. It was Jane's words that brought Maura back and she blinked.

"Yes...oh yes," she said and stood abruptly to unbutton her short dress and let it drop to her feet. She stepped out of her shoes and wore only a bra and underwear.

Jane studied Maura's face and looked concerned.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Jane then asked. The way Jane was looking at Maura, even in only underwear, was merely innocent. She had seen so many girls half naked or even naked already in the shower room. It wasn't something new to her.

"No, not at all. Please don't think anything of it. I just...I don't know what to say about how this feels to me. I just..." she looked over at the water and then back at Jane. "Let's get into the water. Come on!" She said and started to run down the small hill toward the water. She needed to become distracted...Jane was already inside of her and she couldn't do anything...She just felt so internally frustrated.

Jane shrugged her shoulders and followed her inside the water. She admired Maura's body. It looked so well-developed, especially her breasts. She looked like a beautiful 16 year old girl. And Jane thought that her own body still looked like the body of a twelve year old girl, with as good as no hips and hardly any breasts. She dove into the water and then looked at Maura smiling.

"I hope the water isn't too cold." Jane said with a smile, her dimples showing again, as drops of water ran down her face.

Maura shivered a little, but shook her head with a smile. She swallowed hard. Her nipples had hardened under the water as its coldness had hit her and her heart beat so fast beneath her breast.

"It's fine actually...even if it is a little cold," she said and then dove into the water and started to swim.

Jane watched her a bit and swam around herself, before she just floated, the wet shirt sticking to her tiny frame. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool water against her skin on her backside and the warm sun hitting her front.

"What do you wanna become when you grow up?" Jane then suddenly asked.

Maura bobbed while Jane floated and she stared over the small expanse of the girl's body. She smiled at Jane's words.

"I want to help people...but not people that are alive," she said and reached a hand out to touch Jane's stomach before she had a chance to really think of her actions.

Jane opened her eyes after Maura's statement.

„Help people that are not alive? You mean become a cop at homicide or something?" Jane asked her interested and her dark brown eyes met her hazel ones.

"Oh I don't know exactly what yet. I will find out...someday. I do have a few years," she said with a shrug. She moved in the water to lay on her back and float. She stared up into the clouds. The dream she had about Jane kept solid in her mind and she pushed it back constantly.

She looked up to the clouds as well as she floated next to the blonde. "Yeah, hey maybe we will even work together in homicide. Wouldn't that be funny?" Jane asked amused and glanced at Maura.

"Hey!" She suddenly yelled as she saw Joey from the corner of her eye running away.

Maura suddenly went under and came up a second later, but only just her head showed. She looked around before speaking to Jane.

"What, what did you see," she asked, treading water and as she looked around the area again.

Jane swam over where she had seen Joey. "Ugh! The guys stole our clothes! UGH!" Jane said annoyed and sighed. "I did it the last time he and Darren went swimming...I guess that's revenge now." Jane glanced at Maura.

"No worries, I'll go back to the house and get you clothes." Jane said to her.

Maura followed Jane within the water and she made a face when Jane said that their clothing was gone. She muttered something under her breath and she stepped out of the water.

"They should not have done that. It's one thing for us to take theirs, but to leave young women without theirs? It's improper..."

"Don't worry nothing's gonna happen. No one is here but us kids." She said. "When I see those older teens, they are always further down the lake. They are never exactly here." She tried to calm the blonde down.

"I will go and get clothes okay? You can just wait here." Jane suggested.

"I am just as clothed as you are. It doesn't matter. I just think it shows great immaturity," she shook her head and squeezed out some of the water. She turned to Jane.

"I just want to get back to the facility. I am hardly embarrassed and when the nuns ask what happened we shall tell them who took our things..."

Jane got out of the lake and rinsed out her shirt as good as she could while it still hugged her thin body. "At least they left our shoes." Jane said as she slipped into her black boots and laced them up.

"Do you uh...want my shirt?" Jane then offered her. Maura just seemed more prude than herself, Jane thought.

"Great, our shoes," she said lightly and shook her head to Jane's offer of her shirt. "No, I am really not that embarrassed of my body. I just want my clothing back. The point is...those are mine...and yours. The clothing is not theirs..." she grumbled and looked up toward the path.

"I'm sorry." Jane apologized. "They should have taken my clothes only. You just got pulled into the middle of the war." Jane said.

"Come on, le's get our clothes back. I have an idea where they are." She said and stroked some wet strands of her hair out of her face.

"I am not upset. Not at you or them really. I just want what is mine back... I think that is fair. Correct?" She said with a smal smile at Jane. She picked up her shoes and walked bare foot in the grass back up the path toward the house. She tried not to look at Jane, but that was hard. Her young breasts could be seen through the shirt and her nipples were more than perky enough. She swallowed hard.

"You will get it back. It's not like they are doing something with it. They are not that mean." Jane said and flashed a smile at her, dimples showing.

"Man it kinda is chilly running around with wet clothes." The girl said and wrapped her arms around herself. "Don't you think so?"

Maura swallowed and looked up from Jane's chest to her face and nodded. "Mmm yes, it is," she said and folded her arms over her own breasts now. Maura had a thicker frame, but she wasn't heavy. Maura was thin, but she had to work to stay that way.

Jane glanced over to her and let her eyes wander over her body. "I really like your body..." The brunette admitted and looked straight ahead again. "It looks very...womanly. I wish I would look like that." She said.

"And you actually need a bra for your breasts...the sisters said I dont need one for my little ones." She said and frowned. "Even 13 year old Emma has a bra already. I feel silly."

Maura paused and now had a reason to look at Jane's chest persey. She blinked and smiled a little. "You don't have one? Oh, you really think you are that small?" She said and stepped forward toward Jane.

"May I," she asked and lightly touched Jane's arms to move them away if she were allowed to do so.

Jane stopped when Maura stepped in front of her. She looked in her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

„Alright." The brunette said and moved her arms away from across her chest and to her sides.

As Jane moved her arms away, Maura took her chance to just stare at the lovely smaller breasts. Jane saw her shake her head and then meet her eyes. She had wanted to touch them, but had held herself back.

"We will go shopping in the next few days and get you a few. You do need one..."

Jane raised a brow and studied Maura's face. "You think? The sisters always say they are too small." Jane said to her. "Do they sell so small bra's?" She asked her skeptic, having no idea.

"Yes, they do, but again, you are not small. Smaller than I, but not small enough to be flat chested," she said with a smile and absently touched Jane's shoulder. The girl's young chest was a masterpiece and Maura groaned silently at the thought of touching them... "Just don't listen to a nun..."

Jane's face lit up and she continued walking with the blonde.

"You are right. I shouldn't listen to them. I mean, what do they know of the real world? They are always here...they have no idea what's going on outside of the orphanage." Jane said and kicked a rock with her boot.

"They taught us so much stuff...one of them is to be always truthful...but I think they are not...I think they are hiding something from me." Jane suddenly said and glanced at the blonde.

Maura walked next to Jane, not having any fear of how her body was exposed. She looked at her from the side and smiled a little. "Most likely not, but you are right...they are very naive..." she said and ran a hand through her long hair. She narrowed her eyes when she looked back ahead.

"So how do I get my clothing back?"

"Hang on." Jane said and kept walking and then stopped, looking up. As expected, their clothes were hanging on the tree, the same tree she had put Darren's and Joey's clothes on a month ago.

"I'll go get them." Jane said and within the next second, she climbed up the tree. She threw one piece of clothing after the other down to Maura, before she got off the tree herself. She started to get dressed again.

"And yeah the sisters might be naíve but that's not what I meant with hiding something from me..." She said as she closed the zipper of her jeans.

"They told me a wrong name...my name is wrong." Jane tried to explain.

Maura started to get dressed. She stared at Jane a little in concentrated confusion.

"You mean like having a family? Or that you are very rich or something?" She said and pulled up her dress and then slipped her shoes on. She rung her hair out again and looked back up at the tree as if scolding it for what it had let the boys do. Then she looked at Jane.

"I would just ask them. What harm could it be."

"I did ask them...they said it was something completely different that I saw and I got grounded a month for looking at stuff that isn't any of my business." Jane said and rinsed her own hair out.

"And now they have a lock on that drawer in Sister Callahan's room. Isn't that weird?" Jane asked her and looked at Maura. "They always say my name is Jeanette and the kids use Jane as short version...but I prefer Jane, honestly. Jeanette sounds american but...it's not what they wrote on my certificate. The certificate said Giulana Rizzoli. And the nickname of Guilana could be Jane too, couldn't it? I know it was me. I am the only one who is 15. No other girl here is. And I start to wonder...why is my name Italian? Why did they choose a Italian first name and surname if they don't know my parents? I told you, the sisters told me they found me in front of the ophrange and they had no idea who my parents were...but I think they are lying." Jane said, studying Maura's face, trying to figure out if she thought she was crazy too, just like the sisters.

Maura shrugged. "Perhaps, they wanted to keep your name with heritage. Or it was on a note that was found with you. You may never know, but asking them where you come from is not a crime to be punished for. I know where I come from. I know I am alone now...but I still know where I come from," she said and offered Jane a small smile as she touched her shoulder. Then, she knew that she had to find out for Jane. It was a meant to be thing.

"If they wanted to keep my name with heritage, they wouldn't say my name is Jeanette and is american. They would tell me it's Giulana...It just...doesn't make sense. And if there had been a note, they could have showed me, right? I mean...it's only fair." Jane said and sighed, leaning against a tree.

"You know sometimes I wonder why my parents...or Ma gave me up. Maybe she was too young, maybe her parents made her...maybe...I don't know. But if she hadn't loved me she wouldn't have brought me somewhere save right? She would have just dumped me in the woods..." Jane said in thoughts.

"I like to believe she is something great...A Doctor maybe, maybe a lawyer, maybe she is a cop, maybe she is someone famous.." Jane said. "And my Dad.. was my Dad an accident? Maybe Ma fell for the wrong guy and got pregnant and he left her by herself..."

Maura chewed on her lower lip as Jane spoke and she sighed gently.

"I don't know those answer honestly. I am not good at things like that. You seem to be though, but whatever I can do to help you...perhaps help you find your family or the ones left, than I will do it. I don't know why we are told things that are not true. It just happens sometimes..."

Jane looked at her. "It's so easy for you to say..." Jane now snapped at Maura. "You know where you come from, you know your family and who you are... who am _I?_ I am someone the sisters created...but is that who I am? You just don't understand." Jane turned and started walking, shoving her hands in her pockets.

She wasn't particulary mad at Maura but about the whole situation. She hadn't told anyone about her findings yet but now she had told Maura and all she could say was _it happens sometimes._ To be fair, Maura had offered her help but Jane was too mad to think of that offer right now.

Maura started to say something after Jane, but stopped herself. She watched her walking off and sighed. There wasn't anything more that she could do. Soon, she followed after her and made sure to give the girl her distance. She had meant to say, was that it happens sometimes to get lied to...not the whole situation. It had just come out wrong.

In reality, Maura just didn't understand people that well. She struggled to make herself normal on a daily basis. Dinner came and she sat, staring at her food. She wasn't all that hungry, but she stayed the entire time.

**TBC**

I hope you are still liking it. Lemme know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reading :) I hope you enjoy this Chapter as well.

**Chapter 04**

Jane missed dinner that evening and staid outside in the woods. She surely didn't feel like eating. Sister Callahan approached Maura after dinner.

"Maura, I need to have a word with you." She said politely and stepped away from the other kids.

"I couldn't help but notice that Jeanette is wearing new clothes...your clothes I assume. I just wanted to ask if you gave them to her or if she stole them from you?" She asked her.

Maura stood back from the nun as she spoke to her and her face twisted up in disgust at her words.

"You really believe that she would steal? I pity you for thinking that even for a moment. No, I gave them to her. I have plenty and I can get more whenever I please..." she said and had noticed that Jane had missed dinner. She would look for her in a short time.

"Maura." The sister said and looked into her eyes. "I've merely pointed out a possibility. God knows I tried my best to raise her but she can be a rebel child sometimes. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get taken advantage of that is all." She told her.

Maura rolled her eyes. "I didn't get taken advantage of. I know what I did," she said and then turned and huffed off. Her lips wore a smirk as she moved out of the dinner hall, feeling the shocked expression that painted over the sister's face.

She quickly made her way outside as soon as she was alone and then ran fast toward the tree from the other day that Jane had taken her too. Once there, she called out for the girl.

Jane looked down the tree and saw the blonde. "Gee Maura, you almost gave me a heartattack." Jane said and started to climb down. She wasn't mad at her anymore. There was no reason. Maura hadn't done anything wrong. Once she was close to the ground, she jumped the rest down, landing on her feet in front of Maura.

"Maura..." Jane started, sighing. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to."

In the darkness, Maura shook her head. "Don't be sorry...I am not mad. I was just a little confused. It's ok really," she said and stepped closer to Jane, getting more brave. She touched the girl's face.

"I want to help you find what you are looking for. I really do," she said.

"You do?" Jane asked and her face lit up. "Do you know by any chance how to pick a lock?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Because I need to know what else is in the drawer...maybe it has information about my parents in it. But the sisters are always around in the house...it will be hard. They even lock their rooms...Sister Callahan's room is the room I am interested in." Jane said and looked at Maura in the darkness.

"I could figure it out easily, if I don't, but yes I do...actually," she said and lightly trailed her fingers through Jane's hair, before she stepped even closer. Her heart was in her throat and before Jane could utter another word, she leaned forward and lightly kissed her right on the lips.

Jane stood still and her eyes widened as she felt the blonde girl's lips on her own. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She just felt her cheeks starting to flush. Thousand thoughts shot through her mind. What was happening? Yes, she was pecking Lilly's lips every now and then but this was so much different.

Jane remembered that one time the sisters had said that kissing someone of the same sex was wrong. As Jane had learned there were exception...like with Lilly. It was okay to peck her lips to say goodnight. But it was just a peck and this was completely different. She felt her heart thudding in her chest.

Maura pulled back, having given enough time and she smiled a little in the darkness. She breathed a little deeper.

"I am sorry...I couldn't help myself. It just felt...good," she said softly and stepped back from Jane. "I will help you," she said and turned away.

Jane studied her a bit confused, still stunned about what had just happened. She still felt the warmth on her cheeks and Maura's lingering lips on her own.

"I uh..." She didn't know what to say. She was confused. "Thank you for helping me...I...I think we should head back." Jane said and passed Maura by and walked towards the house. She bit her lip and thought about what had just happened. She didn't know why Maura had done that.

"You know..." Jane started. "...you don't have to peck my lips, I am not a little girl anymore..." Jane said. Was it even a peck? Or was it a kiss? Her first kiss? But why would Maura kiss her?

Maura had started walking and then paused when Jane spoke to her.

"It wasn't because you are a little girl. I just wanted to," she said and then moved to catch up with Jane. She quickly grabbed her arms and made her stop.

"I know what it feels like to kiss someone...I mean I wanted to know. Why does it matter if it is of the same sex. A kiss is private, something shared," she said and then pulled Jane right back against her, mashing their lips again, this time deeper. It made things rush through Jane.

Jane felt Maura's warm body against her own and then felt her lips against her own again. Her head was spinning and everything felt so surreal to her. The Italian girl hesitated but she remembered how kind Maura was and thought kissing back a bit wouldn't be bad, would it?

She kissed the blonde girl shyly back, sharing her very first kiss with her, closing her eyes. It felt so magical, and excitment rushed through her body. She had never felt like that before. Slowly she ended the kiss and pulled her lips just an inch away from Maura's so she could speak.

"Girl's aren't supposed to do that." She whispered. "The sisters say that it's wrong to kiss someone of the same sex."

"Just because they haven't experienced it doesn't make it wrong, Jane," she said lightly and let Jane go. She stepped back and let out a deep breath.

"If I made you uncomfortable, I am sorry. I just wanted to do it...once before either of us disappear...and it could happen at any time..." she said.

Jane looked at her confused. "Why are you talking like that? Did the sisters say something? Do you or I get adopted or something?" The Italian girl asked confused. It seemed to go on so much all of a sudden.

"No, I am just saying that anything could happen by tomorrow. I know...I lost my family all in one day and then the last one due to age. It never stays the same," she said and wiped her nose as she sighed after her words.

"Jane...It was just a kiss. It really didn't mean anything..."

The Italian girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. And for the record, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable you just...caught me by surprise. I never thought a girl would do that. That's all." She explained and started to walk back to the house with Maura.

"All I have to say to that...is...why not," she said with a half smile. She reached up and lightly touched Jane's cheek as they walked and then faced forward and walked herself. She breathed out. She had done it and wasn't really rejected. Nothing could break the spell that she felt she was suddenly under.

"Why not? Because the sisters said that's not what one is supposed to do. And I didn't think one would really do it." She just tried to explain.

"Let's just...not tell anyone, okay?" Jane said and looked into her hazel eyes as they arrived back at the orphanage.

Maura nodded. She didn't want to hurt Jane in anyway, so for now, she would remain silent. She smiled at her and entered into the building and headed upstairs with Jane.

As every night, she would start off in her own bed and end up down on the couch where it was nice and quiet and far less roomy. She would always think of Jane...always.

When Jane woke up, she noticed that Maura's bed was empty. She got up from Lilly's bed and lied down in her own. She didn't had any idea how late it was. All that mattered now was continue sleeping.

Meanwhile the two sisters were still up, sitting in the big dining room, talking. Even though Sister Callahan had seen Maura sleeping in the living room the previous day, she didn't think of it anymore.

"I'm glad Giulana and Maura are friends. That girl seems to distract her from asking us questions all the time." One sister said.

"Yeah I noticed. Thank god for that. I received a letter from Stefania today asking how her daughter is..." Sister Callahan said.

"Oh? She didn't contact us for two years anymore. Why now all of a sudden?" She asked her.

"Apparently she was in prison, she got released, at least that's what she wrote in the letter."

"What else did she write?"

"She sent us more money to keep her secret. I have a feeling she wanna get Giulana soon."

"After 15 years? Is it safe now?"

"I think so or else she wouldn't risk that. That woman is patient. Think about it, she left her daughter here for 15 years, knowing no one will look for her here..."

"As far as I know the father never really believed that Stefania had a miscarriage... why would he stop believing it now?"

"15 years is a long time, maybe he gave up. I don't know the circumstances now. I already feel sorry for Giulana when Stefania comes to take her...That woman is no good influence on her."

Maura laid there, frozen in her wake as she listened to the two women speak. Her heart pounded so loudly in her throat that she almost couldn't hear, but what she heard was terrifying. Jane's mother...a former prisoner and her father... some kind of a mad man that didn't even know she existed.

She laid there for a long time until the talking turned to something else and then she slowly and quietly got up. She rounded the couch and toward the door. Then she looked around the corner to the dinning room and then to the other side to the stairs. Bare foot, she knew she was quiet enough to make it back up the stairs to tell Jane what she had heard. Jane...the girl that mattered more to her than anyone had in a long time.

A sister saw a shadow passing by and got up, turning the lights on, only to see Maura. She looked very dissapointed.

"Maura, what are you doing down here? Eavesdropping?" She asked, studying the young girl's face, trying to figure out how much she had heard of that conversation.

Maura stopped, her jaw tensed right before she turned and leveled her eyes at the sister. Her eyes narrowed.

"No, I was sleeping. I can't sleep here! I am not used to this! Did you forget that?" She spat back and her cheeks flushed. She was terrified on the inside, but it outwardly showed as anger and distress.

Sister Callahan remembered and got up.

"She is right... she slept in the living room last night, because she couldn't sleep with all the girls." She said, remembering.

"Since you can't sleep upstairs, why are you on your way upstairs then?" The other sister asked interested, still eyeing the blonde skeptic, trying to decide if she heard something important or not.

Maura had to think quick and she breathed out deeply.

"Bathroom. I had to use the restroom," she said a bit rushed. She smiled now, trying to keep herself calm, but her cheeks were still flushed. She backed up a few steps and pretended that she really had to go.

"May I," she asked politely.

The sisters studied her a while longer before Callahan would give a nod.

"Go ahead, Maura." She allowed her and returned to the table with the other sister. Both couldn't help but wonder if she heard something but then again, maybe they were too paranoid. And besides...Maura wouldn't know who Giulana is.

**TBC**

I know it's a short Chapter but the first three ones were pretty long :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews :)

**Chapter 05**

Once Maura was released, she moved up the steps quickly, but still calmly. It was all aimed at making her seem urgent to use the restroom. Once back inside the large dorm room, she rushed to Jane's bed and tapped her shoulder.

"Jane...Jane..."

Jane mumbled something as she heard her name being called.

"Not now Lilly...go back to sleep." She whispered drowsily and simply turned around in bed, so Maura would face her back.

"Oh god...Jane! Jane," she said with a bit more urgency into her voice. She grabbed Jane's upper arm and shook her a little to try and help to wake her. She looked up and around at someone who stirred before looking down at Jane again.

Jane opened her eyes drowsily and saw a sillouette above her. It took her quite a while until she realized it was Maura.

"Maura?" She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worried and looked at Maura in the dark.

"Yes, yes something is wrong," she said with an urgency in her voice that woke Jane further from her slumber. Maura was trembling and when Jane touched her she would feel it.

"Come to the bathroom," she said quietly.

Jane was confused and got up from bed.

"God Maura you are shaking." She whispered and made her way to the bathroom with her. She looked at her skeptic.

"Hey if something goes on between your legs...I should mention I am not a doctor. You should talk to the sisters." She pointed out.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. And besides...that happened years ago...this this is about your family. Your family," she repeated and braced herself against the sink.

"I heard them talking about your family...Your mother and I think your father..."

"The sisters talked about my parents? So they _do _know them...where are they? What did they say?" Jane wanted to know.

"Maura...Jeanette." A sister said as she approached the bathroom. "It is late. No chitchat now. You should go back to bed. School is early tomorrow." She said and eyed both of them.

Maura glared at the sister that entered into the bathroom.

"Leave us alone...I wasn't feeling good and Jane came in to check on me. Can't she help me for a moment?! Without...without you interrupting?" She looked at Jane and then just wrapped her arms around her and cried.

Jane looked puzzled for a moment and then wrapped her arms around the blonde, playing along.

"She is missing her family...we'll be back in our beds shortly." Jane said and flashed a dimpled smile to the sister, while she stroke over Maura's back.

"Don't wake up the others. It's almost 12 already. Make it quick." She said before she left the girl's bathroom.

Maura cried for about another minute until she was sure that it was safe to talk. She pulled back and looked Jane in the eyes.

"Your mother just got out of prison and your father is some bad man of some kind that thinks you don't even exist. You didn't even make it to birth..."

"What?" Jane asked her and looked at her confused.

"So my Ma was in prison for 15 years? And Dad thinks I am dead...but I don't understand. Why? How can you know all this? How can the sisters know all this?" Jane felt her head spinning and rubbed her eyes before she sat down on the tile floor.

"How am I supposed to know!" She said before she realized that she was louder than she should be. Maura lowered her voice.

"Jane...what if you are in danger if you father knows you are alive? What if he takes you away from here? What if I don't get to see you anymore?!"

Jane looked up to her and leaned her head against the tiles, closing her eyes briefly. She had imagined alot what her parents would be, but she never imagined that. She wanted to become a cop and her Ma was in prison. Maybe her father was a criminal too. Who knew. She met Maura's eyes.

"He...never knew for 15 years that I am here...he shouldn't know now, right? And I wouldn't know what he want with me anyways. I am no use...I have no information for him or...anything. I don't even know what to think anymore. What if my Pops is the good one and Ma is the bad one trying to keep me from him?"

"I hope that he is...I hope that he is something that you deserve. Jane, you deserve a family. You have never had one," she said and carefully stepped forward toward Jane. She brushed some raven locks from the girl's face and sighed. Jane was lovely even in pain. "

Would you-would you take me with you if they came for you...?"

She looked into Maura's hazel eyes. "I doubt that anyone will come...why after 15 years? But sure if they come I take you with me." She said and forced a small smile. She highly doubted that anyone ever came for her.

"Maura are you sure you are talking about my family? I...hate to think that my parents are...crooks." She whispered.

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"They used the name you said earlier today...Guilana? I mean...and Italian name," she said and breathed heavily. Her cheeks were still flushed and she felt a little sick to her stomach, but she assumed it was all due to what she had heard about Jane.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now..." Jane whispered and looked at Maura.

"I feel too...shaken up now. My head is a mess." The Italian girl said let a hand run through her dark hair. "Stay with me?" She asked her and looked in her eyes. She didn't wanna be left in the bathroom now.

Maura didn't want to be anywhere else that Jane wasn't. She stepped forward and sat down, wrapping her arms around the girl. Jane leaned against the wall and Maura curled against her, holding her close.

"It's ok. I don't want to sleep either. I just want to be alone with you...You make me feel better..."

"I make you feel better?" Jane questioned while she looked at the ground, while she was curled up against the blonde.

"How? Why do you feel bad in the first place? The death of your family?" She asked her softly.

"No, I miss them a lot, but you make me feel better because you just do. I wanted to kiss you because I wanted to feel you...in some way that was intimate..." she said and pulled just her head back. "That sounds weird doesn't it," she asked and swallowed lightly.

Jane considered her words. "It kinda does." She admitted and looked at her.

"It's just I never heard another girl saying that to me. I think that's why I think it's so weird..." She admitted and looked into her eyes.

"I understand...and I mean it in the nicest way possible..." she said and then nodded with a careful smile.

"I don't think it is weird. I like that someone means that much to me again. I haven't had someone in a very long time. No one-" she paused and looked away. "...for a year...no one knew I was alone. I burried my grandfather myself...I didn't know what else to do. Then I just didn't want to leave my home..."

"What? You burried him by yourself?" She asked shocked. "Oh my god that must have been horrible for you. I am so...so sorry, Maura. Why did you leave home eventually? Why did you decide to come here? Because you started to feel so lonely?" She asked her.

"No...someone found me...in the home...a worker...grounds I think...and they turned in to children services...I ended up here...but I still had the wealth that my parents had left me and then my grandfather's. I was living on my own...but at fourteen...I guess that is just not acceptable to people..." She looked up into Jane's eyes again and smiled. "Thank you," she said very softly.

"Um I don't really know what I did but...you are welcome." Jane said and flashed a small smile at the blonde.

"I know this sounds stupid of me to say but...I am glad you ended up here...I really love your company. I do. I kinda feel like we are soulmates, you know." Jane tried to explain.

With Jane's one word of 'soulmate,' Maura felt a surge of confidence again and she shifted up so that she could be level with Jane's face.

"I know we are...I just feel so much for you," she said softly as she looked into Jane's eyes. "Promise me...that no matter where we go in our lives...that you won't forget me..."

Jane had to smile and shook her head.

"Maura you talk again like we are getting seperated anytime soon. We won't. I am here for fifteen years already, trust me I'll stay here another three years until I am out...and you..you are out in two years. That means we get to spend at least two years together, okay?" Jane tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, two years...with my best friend," she said and then snuggled back against Jane. Her head rested right under Jane's chin. She smiled and stared out at nothing.

"I just have a feeling that it is all going to end...A sinking feeling inside of me that things are not going to be good...At least not for a long time. I hope...I hope I am wrong..." she said and let out a deep breath.

„You are a pessimist." Jane said with a smile and inhaled Maura's scent and closed her eyes, trying to think about her family and the information that Maura had just given her. Could it all be true? Was she the daughter of crooks? „We'll be alright."

"Mmm, I think so," she said softly and nuzzled into Jane's chest, holding her. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. It had to be alright. She couldn't lose Jane. Not now...

"I am sorry if it turns out that they are bad...but I really don't think that they both are...You are too nice to come from bad parents."

"This has nothing to do with it..." Jane said with a sigh. "I am nice because I got raised by nuns...that's the only reason. If i had been raised by my parents who knows how I would have turned out to be." She said matter of faclty.

"I don't believe that is the case. You could still be good with bad parents. I was," she said and smiled a little. Maura knew she had a darker side, but for the most part, she was good. She pulled back and lifted her head.

"You would be good no matter who you had as parents..."

Jane lifted her head to look at her.

"How do you mean? _You were? _Were your parents bad people?" The Italian girl asked curious and looked at her. The thought of Maura growing up with crooks was too absurd for Jane. Maura seemed so kind and gentle.

"My parents were killed because they were mobsters," she said flatly. It didn't matter now who they were to anyone. They would always be her parents.

"They were shot to death. I was home with my grandfather the night they died on a job..." she said and looked conflicted wtih emotions that soon faded from her pretty face.

"So like Bonnie and Clyde? Maura I am so sorry." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"But yes you turned out to be a very sweet person. I didn't see any dark or mean side on you yet. You've been nothing but kind to me." The brunette girl said and smiled at her.

Maura smiled and reached up to touch Jane's cheek. Her fingertips were soft as they caressed her cheek. She stared into the girl's eyes and found that she wasn't able to look away.

"You are so perfect," she finally said and chewed on her lower lip.

Jane couldn't help but giggle a bit as Maura said that.

"Tell that to the nun's." She said amused. "I am not perfect, I am far from it...According to the sisters I am a stubborn rebel...that's what they call me." She said and then yawned. "Maybe...it's a good idea after all to try to go back to sleep..." She said.

"Yeah," she said softly before she looked away for a moment. She swallowed and then met Jane's eyes again.

"Can I...can I touch you...between your legs," she said timidly by with no fear. She just wanted to feel Jane...just once... "I don't want to hurt you...I just want to feel you..."

Jane looked at the blonde girl puzzled, but she did not look digsusting or judging her. She just tried to understand Maura.

"Why would you wanna do that?" She asked her and held eye contact with her.

"Because you are beautiful...and I just want to. I know what it means...and I am not going to hurt you. Do you understand what I am asking?" She said, knowing that Jane had to...but she needed to make sure. Maura swallowed hard.

The puzzled expression was still written all over her face.

"No one ever asked me that before or...touched me there." The brunette said. She didn't know what to think. The nuns had avoided to talk about sex, all they ever said was that once you are married to someone you love you have sex. That was all they had said about it. And Jane didn't even really understand Maura's request.

"Uh...what do you wanna do there?" She then asked confused.

"I just want to feel you. They say you can feel a woman when you touch her down there. I want to feel who you really are and I want you to feel something good." She said and smiled gently toward the girl. "If you don't want me to, I won't. I couldn't help but to ask."

"Oh I never heard that before..." The brunette admitted and looked at Maura. "Uh...err, okay. But if I don't like it you gotta stop. I never thought about someone touching me there before..." Jane said to her.

"I promise, if you don't like it, I will stop and never ask it over you again," she said and slowly started to slip her hand under Jane's shirt and then to the edge of her underwear. Her heart was pounding by this point and she was sure that Jane's was as well. Maura looked into Jane's eyes as she slipped her hand beneath the underwear. She paused a moment.

"Are you ok?"

Jane staid still as she felt Maura's hand slipping inside her underwear. She even held her breath and all she heard for a moment was the beating of her own heart. She flinched at the contact of her bare sex against Maura's soft fingers, because of how it made her feel. It was an unfamiliar feeling and she didn't know if she liked it yet. It merely felt weird to her.

"Uh-huh." Jane agreed.

Maura continued to watch the girl as she slowly started to move her hand up and down. The tingling and tickle like sensations started almost instantly. It gave Jane butterflies in her stomach. To Maura, Jane's young sex felt like very soft, silky flesh. She lost herself within it for a moment.

Jane braced herself against the tiles as she felt the tingling in her stomach. She inhaled deeply and had a hard time sitting still. She looked anywhere but at Maura now. She felt her cheeks flushing and her heart going crazy inside of her chest.

"What...what is it you're doing?" She asked, almost inaudible.

"Rubbing you...stimulating you," she replied and watched Jane's face. She smiled a little because she didn't see anything negative over Jane's face, but she felt the warmth beneath her fingers and palm as she moved them.

"Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to go faster?"

"I...I don't know." Jane said honestly. One of her hands lied flat against the tiles next to her and one now held onto Maura's other hand. She gripped it. "It feels...strange. But it doesn't feel bad." She tried to explain as good as she could.

Maura smiled a bit more now and she held Jane's hand as it moved to hold her other hand. She moved her hand up and down a little faster, but let her middle finger trail along the direct center of her young sex. Maura breathed a little deeper.

"It will feel so good...soon... Haven't you ever played with yourself?"

Jane's breathing became heavier and there was nothing she could do against it. Her nipples hardened under her XXL shirt. Her young body was reacting and she started to get wet. Jane couldn't deny that it didn't feel nice because it did.

"Uh no..." She breathed out. "I wouldn't...do that in front of others." She whispered. After all Jane was never really alone in the bedroom.

Maura thought about it for a moment and then laughed silently. Jane had a point. How could she do something like that in a room full of other girls. She smiled and nodded.

"I can see your point," she said and moved her hand deeper against Jane's sex, letting a finger move into the subtle wetness. As she moved upward again, she curled her finger and she tapped the tiny bud.

Jane flinched at the sudden contact and what it did to her. It shot through her body so quick and it had felt good.

"What...what was that?" She asked, her breath even heavier as before. Her cheeks were fully flushed by now. Maura did things to her body that she had never felt before but it felt so nice.

"That is your clitoris. It is one very sensitive part of a woman." Maura knew they were not yet women, but to her touching Jane in this way, helped to make her one. She rubbed down Jane's sex and then pulled up again, tapping the clit. When she passed it a third time, she stayed there and rolled her finger tip lightly over the clit.

Jane couldn't help but grip the blonde's hand tighter. Her head was spinning and she closed her eyes. She felt so warm from inside like she only had felt when she had a high fever. But this was so much better. She couldn't describe it. Without really knowing, a moan escaped her mouth.

The moan was what she had waited to hear. It was the way she knew she was doing something right. She circled her fingertip over the clit one way and then did it the other way. Changing things up, kept Jane in a constant state of bliss. Jane was getting wetter by the second and it made Maura very turned on.

Jane felt like she didn't know her body anymore. She laid her head against Maura's shoulder and moaned into there. At this point she didn't want Maura to ever stop. She was confused why Maura thought it could hurt her. Pain was the last thing she thought of when she felt Maura rubbing her. She felt herself getting even wetter and a funny tingling inside of her body. What was that all about? Suddenly something happened, and it washing over her entire body, make her all tensed. She dug her nails into Maura's hand and only gripped tigther. She couldn't help but bite into Maura's shoulder as that feeling washed over, but not hard enough to leave marks.

Maura gasped silently as Jane came with her first orgasm. Maura had been as gentle as possible and Jane's moans and slight bit into her shoulder and harder grip at her hand, just made everything perfect. Jane's heart was beating fast and Maura knew that after this, Jane wouldn't be able to not want to feel it again. She held her gently and stopped her hand and finger from moving against Jane's sex, knowing how sensitive it would be. She left it pressed against it nonetheless, loving how she could feel it throb.

It took Jane a while until she opened her eyes slowly. She was panting and her heart was still beating like crazy in her chest, just as her cheeks were still flused.

"What...what did just happen?" She asked out of breath and loosened her grip on Maura's hand but didn't let go.

Maura licked the corner of her mouth and smiled adoringly at the girl.

"It was an orgasm. Something that makes you feel very very good," she said and slowly pulled her hand out. She felt the stickiness over her palm. It made her throat go dry. She had given Jane her first orgasm.

Jane smiled satisfied at the blonde and snuggled up to her even more.

"I agree, that _is _something that makes one feel very very good." Jane whispered and looked into her eyes. "I wanna clean myself down there...it feels all wet... Do you wanna try sleeping then?" The brunette asked.

"That sounds good," she replied and yawned a little. She hugged Jane once more and then stood, offering a hand to Jane to stand. She moved over to the sink herself and washed her hands, even if she didn't want to. She then waited for Jane by the door. They had shared something and it wasn't easily going to be forgotten.

Jane came back from the toilet and then washed her hands. Her cheeks were still flushed from her first orgasm ever.

"So uh I guess you sleep downstairs in the living room again?" Jane asked the blonde and stroked some of her black hair behind her ears.

Maura smiled a little. "I don't know if I can sleep up stairs…it's far too roomy…the noise is not bad, but there are too many lives that are in the room. I just feel closed in. Does that sound odd?" She asked Jane and studied her face. Jane's glow was amazing. Maura knew that she done that to Jane.

Jane shook her head. "No it doesn't sound odd. But like I said, I am used to it." She said and shrugged her shoulders. Her heart was still racing in her chest.

"Well uh, I try to sleep and I see you in the morning." Jane said softly. "And Maur? Thanks for telling me about my parents..."

Maura walked out into the hall with Jane smiled at her. She nodded lightly.

"No problem...Jane. I wouldn't have kept it from you. You are important to me," she said and then moved down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. She slept better that night than she had in a long time...and her dreams were even better.

**TBC**

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the kind reviews :)

**Chapter 06**

Jane slept fantastic that night and had her first sex dream, which included Maura touching her. She woke up flushed, took a shower and then went to 'school'. After the lessons, she went out with Maura again to the lake. She loved spending time with the blonde since she was so different and to Jane she was the smartest girl she had ever met. She went to the lake with her again and lied down.

"You said your parents were crooks, Maur...what did they do?" Jane asked her carefully.

"I was never allowed to know. They wanted to keep me safe. I don't really think that I want to know...now even that they are gone. I want to remember them as how I always saw them. Caring, loving, parents," she said and stared up at the blue sky while she talked with Jane. It was nice out here. It was quiet.

"I understand that makes sense..." Jane agreed and looked up into the sky, looking at clouds figuring out what animal shapes they had.

"You know...last night I dreamt about what you did in the bathroom..." Jane said and glanced over to Maura.

Maura blinked and shifted to her side so that she could look at Jane. Her brow furrowed in curiosity and she smiled faintly.

"What happened in this dream of yours," she said with a soft look to her eyes. Maura's face seemed so much more alive now to Jane.

Jane noticed that Maura was shifting next to her and now she rolled on her own side to look in her hazel eyes.

"You know...the same thing that happened in the bathroom." Jane whispered, afraid that anyone would hear even though they were alone.

"You...made me feel good. And when I woke up...I was all damp between my legs again. Why is it happpening now? It never happened to me before that I dreamt about such stuff or was damp between my legs like that..."

Maura smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "Your body was woken. It's simple," she said and reached over to lightly play with a few lose raven locks.

"It's not a bad thing...it means you are a woman now and that means everything."

Jane held eye contact with the blonde and pursed her lips in thoughts.

"How do you know all this? Did you do that before with someone else?" Jane asked her quietly. She felt like she was talking about something forbidden and it sent a chill down her spine.

"No, I just read a lot of medical books and I explored my body when I was alone. It helped the time pass and when I didn't cry, I was able to study. I just did that all of the time, until I was found," she said and laid back down on her back, staring upward.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We are allowed to feel good things."

"For some reasons I just think the sisters would be mad if they find out. It kinda feels like it's forbidden. Do you know what I mean?" Jane asked and sighed. "I mean why didn't they tell us how good it feels when...you know..do _that." _Jane said in thoughts.

"It's not forbidden. Sex is normal. I am not really religious. I honestly don't know why I was even brought here. I know there are things and reasons...but I just don't fit in," she said and looked over at Jane. "And I can make you feel good any time you want. I don't mind."

Jane now propped herself up and brought herself in a sitting position. Her eyes suddenly wide.

"That was sex? We had sex?" She asked in a whisper. "Oh my god..." She looked to the lake, not believing what the blonde had just said. She had sex and that even before she was married. She felt the guilt washing over her. In her head she could hear the nuns talking to her, telling her how wrong that was.

Maura was up as soon as Jane sat up and she touched her back.

"No, that wasn't sex. Not even close. That was just fooling around," she said, hoping that it would calm her, even a little. "Really, don't worry...I don't have to do anything...nothing to you...that you don't want."

Jane turned her head to look at her. "That was not sex? You shocked me for a moment." Jane said and placed a hand over her chest.

"If I had sex the sisters probably kick me out from here...at least I think so." Jane said and looked at Maura. "But whatever you did it felt so nice. Really nice actually. " Jane said and let a hand run through her dark hair.

"No, it wasn't," she said softly and rubbed up and down Jane's back. "You can do it yourself too, you know. In the shower...or out here somewhere on your own," she said and then fell back down to her back. She placed her arms behind her head.

"I started after my grandfather died. I wanted something to take away the pain."

Jane lied back again, feeling more relaxed again. "And I am sure it helped because it really feels nice..." Jane said in thought, remembering how it had felt when the blonde had touched her. She glanced over to Maura and smiled.

"You know so much...about everything...I wish I knew as much as you do." Jane admitted.

"You will someday. It helps to be out of this place and in the real world. You will learn so fast how to deal with things...what to feel, how to act," she said and smiled as she looked up into the sky. She breathed evenly.

"I know a lot because I didn't grow up with nuns," she said bluntly after a pause.

Jane glanced over to her again.

"Is it bad growing up with nuns?" Jane wanted to know. She didn't know it any better. How would she know that growing up with someone else would be any different?

"No, you just learn what they think is right. Not what is normal within our word. They are good people, but have a very sheltered sense of mind," she said and absently scratched her stomach. "Why do you ask," she said.

"I don't know, the way you made it sound like, sounded bad, that's why I asked..." Jane said. "So they have a sheltered sense of mind, huh? I do believe that actually. I never would have but since I met you...I dont know. I always thought the nuns are the smartest people I met but...now it's you." Jane said and flashed a smile at her.

"That makes sense. And they are smart, but in a close minded way," she said and right at the end of her words, they both saw someone walking down at the edge of the river, in the shallow part of the water. It was both confusing and surprising to find someone there.

Jane lifted her head and looked where the noise came from. First Jane thought it would be Joseph or Darren but it was a woman.

"I never saw someone there...not here at least. I told you there are some teens around here but they are never that close..." Jane whispered to Maura and followed the woman with her eyes.

The woman was tall and lovely to look at. She had long raven hair and rich features. Maura noticed that Jane wasn't talking to her anymore, but looking off at something.

"What...who," she said, pushing herself up until she saw the woman too. "Not another nun of course?"

"No I never saw her before.." Jane whispered, her heart was beating faster in her chest all of a sudden. Jane didn't like stranger actually. They made her nervous. Maura had been an exception and she didn't even know why.

"Let's just go." Jane said and pulled on Maura's sleeve of her shirt.

"I think we should ask her why she is here...don't you think," she replied when Jane took the sleeve of her shirt. She blinked and looked back at the woman and then called out to her even against Jane's protests. Maura wasn't afraid of much. The woman paused when she heard Maura's words.

The woman walked over to them, a smile over her lips. She didn't look threatening in any way.

"Hey Girls." She said and eyed the blonde and then the brunette, seeing that she felt uneasy and flased her another smile.

"You live somewhere close? I mean I assumed these were private grounds..." she said, giving the woman and soft smile and then eyeing Jane to see if she was right. The woman just smiled more and shrugged.

"I love to take walks in the afternoon. I do live close...about a mile from here...I didn't know these were private grounds..."

Jane eyed the woman and listened to her and Maura talk for a while.

"I don't know if they are..." Jane admitted. "I just never saw someone coming past here, that's all." The brunette explained. "Maur let's go back." Jane said, feeling uneasy for some reasons even though the woman didn't look threatening.

Maura shot Jane a look and reached over to take her hand, holding it firmly.

"My guess is they are," Maura said flatly, looking back at the attractive woman again. The woman shrugged, but smiled.

"It doesn't matter really. I won't be in your way," she said and studied the young girls. She knew who Jane was...but the lighter one...she was not sure about.

Jane looked up meeting the other woman's dark brown eyes for a moment. She never thought of the possibility that she'd look into her mother's face.

"And we won't be in yours." Jane said. "Right, Maur? We're just relaxing here..."

"Right," Maura said with an odd expression at Jane. The woman laughed softly and she never took her eyes from Jane. That was her daughter. She was almost a young woman now...and she was lovely.

"You both live up the hill," she asked them.

Jane had learned from the sisters not to talk to strangers but before she knew it she blurted out: "Yeah we live at the orphanage." Jane glanced over at Maura to see how comfortable she was with the situation. After all she considered Maura the cool and collected one.

Maura shrugged and just smiled, letting Jane talk. She liked seeing the girl step out of her comfort zone. The pretty woman seemed captivated by Jane and Maura noticed. She pulled her back a little.

"Perhaps we should go," she said to Jane after a moment.

The woman looked at Maura. "Oh don't mind me girls, honestly. I didn't mean to frighten you away from your place..." She said and took a step back again.

"What are your names?" She asked them with a smile.

Maura nodded at the woman before looking at Jane. Then she shrugged.

"This is Jane and I am Maura. We are just up the hill...yes, but not at the center. We are daughters of the headmaster..." she said and smiled. The woman laughed softly

"Nice to meet you Jane and Maura. You two seem smart...cautious. But you have nothing to worry about with me..."

Jane looked at her. "And why are you walking all by yourself in the woods? Did you wanna go for a swim here too?" Jane asked, trying to cover the awkward silence. It was awkward for her and she was glad that Maura was with her, or else she would have walked away the second she had spotted that woman. All these years she hadn't seen anyone here and now all of a sudden this woman was here and it made Jane curious.

"I just ended up here actually. I walked through the shallow part of the river and then just started walking the length of it. I come from the other side, like I said...about a mile away," she said and smiled. Jane wouldn't miss how similiar they looked and neither would Maura.

As the other woman turned to her side to point at the way where she was coming from, Jane frowned. Something struck her all of a sudden. Her eyes widened. That woman had just as dark eyes and hair like Jane had and she looked Italian. Could it be? It couldn't...could it?

"Are you...uh, Italian, Ma'am?" Jane asked her carefully.

"Yes," she said looking back toward Jane when she asked the question.

"That's really a odd question," Maura said and made a face at Jane. She eyed her and then looked back at the woman. Now, she noted the similairties. She instantly panicked. She grabbed Jane's arm and looked behind them.

"Come on...I heard the lunch bell," she said.

"Wait please." Jane said and held onto Maura so she couldn't just run off and leave her alone. She glanced at the woman's hands and saw that she wasn't wearing a ring. So she wasn't married.

"Do you have kids?" Jane wanted to know, her heart beating in her heart like crazy again.

"Yes," she said and Maura looked at Jane confused and almost mortified. What did she think she was doing. She then looked back at the woman.

"Why are you really here? You know her, don't you. You know exactly who she is." Maura's words seemed a little threatening now.

Jane looked into the woman's eyes. Maura had a good point. It didn't seem like a simple co-incidence.

"Did anyone contact you recently?" The woman asked Jane. Jane looked puzzled now.

"No, why?" She felt panic rising inside of her. Something just didn't seem right anymore.

"Good so he doesn't know where you are..." The woman said obviously relieved.

"Who?" Jane asked and looked at Maura. Her head was spinning.

"_He _doesn't know where I am," the woman said and her words were a little tense now. Maura looked between them and was the one to finally state the obvious.

"You're her mother," Maura said and that caused the woman to paused, looking at Maura and then Jane. There was a tiny dark glint in her eyes now and she breathed out.

"Yes...I am your mother..." she said.

Jane looked at her like she was a ghost. She was her mother. But why was she coming now? Why was she here? All these questions were forming in her mind.

"Why...why are you here now? What do you want?" Jane asked her, not fully trusting this woman. "You are a crook aren't you? I've heard so."

She sighed heavily and then smiled a little.

"I wanted to see you. I had been locked up for so many years. I just wanted to see how you were... To see how you turned out." She said and noticed how Maura was still holding Jane's hand firmly. "There is nothing to it...than that."

Jane relaxed a bit more as she heard the reason.

"What about my father? Where is he? Is he dead?" Jane asked the woman. She had so many questions now and only that woman was able to answer all of them. Jane was studying the woman more than she did before, studying every inch of her face. She looked similiar like her...she had her mothers eyes and her hair, there was no doubt about it.

Stefania smiled and the more she looked at Jane, the more she saw herself within the girl. Maura became more tense, something that Jane had never really seen in the blonde. Maura didn't want to lose Jane and she slowly let go of her hand. She wanted Jane to make her own decisions.

"I don't know where he is...he tried to kill us...You had to be safe...that was my only goal."

„He...tried to kill us but why?" Jane asked looking puzzled at her mother. This whole conversation felt surreal for Jane. She had often imagined how it would be meeting her mother but she had never thought it would turn out like that. Another thought crossed her mind. What if her mother came to take her so she could live with her? Jane wasn't even sure she wanted that. She was happy here with Maura and she surely didn't wanna go and live with a stranger.

"Yes, but I saved you. I let them take you from me the moment that you were born and I was left to never really know what happened to you at first. When I found out you were here, I was already in prison," she said, feeling a little guilty, outwardly only. Inside, it was all his fault. It was his fault. Stefania smiled and held her hand out to the girl.

"I don't want to take you away from what you know..." she said, hoping that her words would make her want things the other way.

Jane looked at her hand and then glanced at Maura for a moment.

"What do you mean? You came here to...take me with you?" The brunette asked and instead of taking her mother's hand, she took Maura's again. "But...you don't even know me."

Stef didn't miss the fact that Jane took the other girl's hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly and breathed out before looking back into Jane's eyes.

"I don't know you, but you are my daughter," she said. Maura's jaw tightened as she let Jane hold her hand.

Jane looked into her eyes. There was no denying that she wasn't her mother. It was obvious. Jane looked like a younger version of her mother.

"But...I.." Jane stopped. "Can I think about it? I've been living here for...15 years and I can't imagine leaving all of a sudden. This...this is my home and the people... there are my family."

"You shouldn't have to think. I am your mother," she said a bit more firmly than before. She remained calm, nonetheless. Maura finally held Jane's hand back and pulled at it a little. It was the subtle nudge that she wanted to go.

"Go ahead, go back. I don't want to get you into trouble..." she finally said.

Jane nodded and met her mother's eyes for a moment, before she walked away with Maura. Her heart was beating fast. "Oh my god..." Jane whispered and glanced at Maura. "This feels like a dream...this didn't just happen, did it? I can't leave...you all here are my family...I don't even know her. She's a stranger...right?"

Maura was up to her feet the moment that Jane was, grateful that she wanted to leave. She barely looked back as they walked, but felt the woman's eyes on them, especially herself. Maura shook it off as they walked and looked over at Jane. She offered a small smile.

"Hey, you will get to know her...and you shouldn't feel guilty if you wanted to go with her just now."

Jane stopped and looked back at her mother who was still standing there.

"I have so many questions, Maura...so many. I wanna learn more about her. She's my mother after all and...all my life I dreamt of it. Hang on." Jane said and let go of Maura's hand before she walked back.

"You...you wanna come with us?" Jane asked and flashed a dimpled smile at her mother.

...

**TBC**

An Update coming soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

**Chapter 07**

It was two days later, that Jane made her bed at the orphanage for the last time. She looked at Maura. She had the clothes that Maura had bought her in a small bag.

"I think...I think that's goodbye for now." Jane whispered and looked into her hazel eyes. She had decided to go with her mother.

She had good points about why it was better if she went with her than staying here. As soon as Jane would turn 18 she would be all by herself with no one to support her...but now since she had a mother, she could do that. Jane was torn in between but in her heart she knew she had to leave, had to learn more about her mother and maybe find out about her father.

Maura had watched Jane move about her small area, picking things up, packing them, and then making her bed for the last time. She smiled, trying to let Jane know that her decision was the right one...even if on the inside, she was losing it.

"No, Jane, it's not goodbye...not for now or forever. I will still be here. If you don't go far...you can always come back to see me," she said softly and then folded her arms around herself. She looked sad.

Jane noticed her friend's sad expression and put her bag down.

"Maura..." She said and walked close to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Of course I will come back to see you if I can...and if not I will write you. I know the address by heart." She said and rubbed her back.

Maura tried not to cry when Jane wrapped her arms around her. Jane felt her trembling very lightly and it broke her heart. Maura buried her face into Jane's neck and breathed in her soft scent. It would be the last time she would touch the girl, smell her, see her...

"I am going to miss you..."

"I'm gonna miss you too Maura. I felt like...I felt like you are my soulmate." Jane said and kept holding onto the blonde.

"But...let's stay positive okay? You said it yourself, this is not goodbye... I'll try and see you as often as I can. Maybe I will live closeby and I can always walk here." Jane tried to lighten up the mood, even though she felt like crying herself. This was horrible and she second-guessed her decision about going with her mother.

"And thank you for...making me feel so good in the bathroom." She then whispered into her ear.

Maura pulled back and looked into Jane's chocolate eyes and she touched her cheek.

"I would have done it a thousand more times..." she said with a little smile. Maura swallowed and freed herself from Jane's hold. Jane, she was sure, was her soulmate, but she wouldn't really realize it until many years later.

"You will see me...and I will look forward to your letters or calls..."

Jane smiled at her and picked up her bag again. "You do that, Maur..." Jane said as she heard her mother calling.

"Err, she is here now. I gotta go. See ya, Maur." The brunette pressed her lips against the blonde, before she flashed a dimpled smile at her and made her way downstairs to leave with her mother.

That kiss would stay with her for a long time and Maura smiled to herself after Jane left the room. That girl was wonderful. However, as soon as she was gone, Maura felt empty and alone. After that, she slept in Jane's bed, with her pillows and her blankets.

* * *

Stefania hugged Jane after she came around the in front of their apartment. She looked at her and then up at the building. "Here's home," she said and then squeezed Jane's shoulder. "You want to get your stuff upstairs?"

Jane looked at the apartment and then at her Mom. She was living in the middle of the city now and Jane hated it. She hated the loud cars and all these strangers. It made her feel uncomfortable. She grabbed the bag from the car.

"I guess so." Jane said. "When can I go and visit Maura again?"

Stef ignored the comment about Maura and just grabbed a few bags from the trunk so that she could take them upstairs.

"You will get used to the big city and then you won't feel so alone without your friends," she said absently and walked up the steps and then into the building. It was not the greatest looking inside, but it wasn't the worst. The apartment was a small two bedroom, one bath, small living room and kitchen.

Jane followed her mother upstairs into the apartment and looked around. It was so quiet, no other kids were heard, no fighting or crying or playing sounds. It was weird. She closed the door behind herself and followed her into her bedroom. Jane looked over her room briefly.

„It's...nice, Ma." Jane said and put on a smile before she walked over to the bed and sat down.

„So when did you say I could go and see Maura again? You don't have to drive me, if you gimme money I can cab it...I've done it once with Maura." She informed her.

Stef locked the door behind them, but she didn't answer Jane right away when she asked the question about Maura. Jane would notice that she also didn't look at her either. When she finally, did, her face was flat. Then she shook it.

"No, you are never going back there, Jane. You are my daughter and you do not belong there," she said and stepped forward to her in an almost menancing way. "Forget about that place. Forget about that girl..."

Jane looked at her puzzled.

"What? But why? Maura is my best friend. I promised I would visit her...or write her or call her. I'm not gonna break my promise." Jane said and got up from the bed again.

"Why are you being like that? I didn't do anything wrong." Jane said.

"No of course you didn't, but I will not allow you to see her," she said and looked at her daughter. She smiled after a moment. She reached out and stroked down her little face.

"It's not you sweetie. It's her. I don't want you around her. She is one of them...and you, you don't belong there anymore."

Jane pushed her mother's hand away.

"One of them? You mean an orphan?" She couldn't believe her mother had just said that.

"Those people there are my friends...my family. When you were in jail for whatever you did...they were there for me...they are my brothers and sisters. I AM one of them. You lost the right calling yourself a mother the second you gave me away." She said bitter.

Stef grabbed Jane's wrists and gently held them, but not hard. She sighed and stared into the girl's eyes.

"Listen to me. You are mine. You belong to me. You are my daughter. You are not theirs. There is nothing more to this, Jane. You will stay here."

Jane looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Okay Ma, I get it. You didn't see me for so long and you are probably scared that you are gonna loose me again. But you won't, okay? I just...wanna be in contact with my friends that's all I am asking for..." Jane whispered and kept looking into her eyes.

"Do you...wanna tell me why you went to jail?" Jane then asked her.

"It was your father's fault. I got blamed for something that he did. I didn't do anything wrong, but he was gone...he was the one that got away. You were born in prison and as soon as I could, I let you go. It was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life. Can't you understand that...Can you Jane?"

Jane broke off the eye contact and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Ma, I didn't know that." Jane said sincerely. "But please Ma, let me have contact to my friends...that's all I am asking for, please." Jane said softly.

"Not now. Not right now," she said carefully, but there was a look within her eyes that gave Jane a chill. It almost made her feel like she was a prisoner in the home now...the small two bedroom apartment. She sighed and turned, leaving the room.

"Get ready for dinner. I will order us a pizza."

Jane gave a small nod. "Sounds great, Ma..." She said and turned around to unpack her few belongings. But before her mother would leave her room, she stopped her.

"Ma? I like the name you've picked for me...Guilana..." She flashed her a dimpled smile and then returned to unpacking. Something was wrong here, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

It was four days later that Sister Callahan was calling for Maura. "Maura..." She stepped closer to the girl who was sitting on a swing, but not really swinging. "Maura, I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me?" She asked her.

Maura toed the ground with her shoe and the woman saw her visibly subtly shrugged when she was told that she had been called for. She stared at the dirt. Her dress was perfect as was her hair, but her eyes were sad. She finally looked over her shoulder at the woman, but didn't say anything before looking away.

The nun placed a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"I know you are missing Jeanette. We all do." She said softly and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I've been thinking Maura, you are a polite and responsible 16 year old. Maybe it's best for you to look for a job in the city that you can do 3 days a week or something? To get your mind off things and earn some extra money. Do you think that is something that would make you happy?" She asked.

Maura thought for a long moment and then sighed.

"I think I need something to keep myself up and moving. I just feel so dark lately," she said. "I will do it," she said.

"I am sure you will like it and it will keep your mind occupied." She said as the other sister came out.

"Maura...you have a caller." She said and looked just as surprised as the other sister. No orphan really got calls, and yet Maura got one.

"It's Jeanette...well Guilana.." She informed her. "Do you wanna talk to her or should I tell her to call another time?"

"No, I will talk to her," Maura said and instantly stood. She ran from the yard to inside the house to where the phone waited for her. She picked it up, slightly out of breath.

"Jane?" She said and her heart beat faster for the first time in four days.

"Maura." Jane immediatly smiled as she heard her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier but I couldn't. I don't even know how long I can talk now..." Jane said and glanced to the door. Her mother was still out grocery shopping.

"How are you?" She asked and had to suppress tears. She missed her, and she missed the orphanage and her life there.

"I am lonely, but I am physically alright," she said and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She swallowed back her own tears, but her voice proved that she was affected by Jane's absense.

"Are you ok? I can't stop thinking about you..."

"That woman is awful." Jane whispered, even though she was alone in the apartment.

"All I wanna do is leave and come back but I can't. She doesn't let me go outside and when she leaves she locks the door." Jane said. "Something is wrong here, I can feel it." She said.

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jane was a prisoner in her own home. She swallowed the heart that was in her throat.

"Jane...I don't know what to say...I want to be with you and have you here. You have a family...no matter how bad it is..." she said and closed her eyes. "I am sorry..."

"What are you saying, Maur? That I should be grateful? That I shouldn't make such a fuss about it?" Jane questioned her. She didn't believe Maura just said that.

"No, no," she stumbled with her words. "I am just saying that I understand how it feels to be a prisoner. I just know. And more than anything...I want to release you from it...but you are home now...and it's not going to change..." she said and her words tore at Jane.

"This is not my home...you don't understand a thing, Maura. I am telling you that this woman is awful and all you have to say is _'well you are home now'. _Do you even know what will happen if she finds out I am using her phone? No you don't! She forbid me to contact you or anyone else." Jane said upset.

Maura was crying by this point. She knew how hard it was for Jane...she knew. She had seen something in that horrible woman's eyes. Jane was in trouble and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"I am sorry...I didn't want to upset you. I just didn't want you to know how bad I miss you..."

"Jane!" Stef said as she came into her bedroom from the store. Jane was in her mother's room, caught on the phone.

Jane heard her friend crying by this point and felt bad for doing so. She was about to say something as she heard her mothers voice and looked at her.

"I...I...I am just talking to Maura for a bit...it's her birthday and I...wanted to wish her a happy birthday." Jane lied, breathing heavily in the phone now.

"Off the phone now!" Stef yelled at her daughter, not caring who she was talking to.

The next thing Maura heard was silence. Her heart was racing and she dropped the phone and hugged herself. Jane was trapped. Stef tore the phone from Jane's hands.

"I told you. I warned you that you were not to call there...ever!"

Jane looked at her mother and passed her by, walking into her own room and slamming her door shut. She dropped onto her bed and cried. She hated that woman. She just wanted to go back to the orphanage and live there with Maura and the others.

**TBC**

New update soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

**Chapter 08**

Maura had tried to tell someone about Jane, but it was as if it had not happened. Jane had a home and no one really seemed to try to do anything more after that. So, life moved on.

Maura could really only get waitressing and she was good at it so far. Each time she smiled at some man, she got extra tips. Not that she was really hurting for money, but...it was satisfying to get the attention.

One day as Maura was putting the dishes into the dishwasher after all the guests had left, her boss walked over to her.

„Good work, Maura." He said encouraging and flashed her a smile. He had been nothing but sweet to her since she had started the week before.

„I was wondering if everything's alright with you? Sometimes you just seem...sad." He said matter of factly.

Maura smiled at him like she always did. She was nothing but polite. When he addressed that she seemed sad at times, she sighed a little.

"I- it's nothing really. I just miss a friend of mine," she said honestly. "I haven't heard or seen her in almost a month and I am worried. I just feel lonely. I lost my entire family less than a year ago."

"I'm really sorry to hear that about your family and your friend." He said honestly and studied her pretty face.

"There is nothing that can't be arranged regarding your family but you can always call your friend or visit her." He said encouraging. "Maybe she just had been busy or waits for you to contact her." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't call her. I don't even know her number. If I did, it would just get her into trouble with her mother who for some reason hates the ground that I walk in. I must be a horrible influence," she said in a little bit of sarcasm. She ran fingers through her long hair and slumped down into a chair.

He looked at her and sat down on a chair next to her. "I don't know you that long yet but I don't think you are a horrible influence. You seem like such a kind and sweet girl." Daniel said and flashed her a smile.

"You know, growing up my Dad forbad me to hang out with certain kids on our street...so I always snuck out to meet with them. Maybe you and your friend should do it." He said and placed a hand on her back.

Maura stared at her lap for a moment and when he touched her, she laughed lightly at his words.

"I would if I could find out where she is, I might, but I don't know where she is. I just get a sick feeling about her mother."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? I thought she was your friend..." Daniel said a bit confused and tried to find her eyes with his. He really cared about his staff and wanted his staff to be happy.

"And Maura for what it's worth...I would be happy if my daughter, had a friend like you." He said, trying to make her smile.

That did make her smile and she reached out and touched his hand.

"I am her...I was her friend, but it appears that her mother doesn't want me as her friend. I- to be honest, didn't like her from the start, but family is family to an orphanage. If they check out...you get to go home."

"Oh so she was an orphange. I see. But even though she has family all of a sudden they shouldn't treat her the way they do. They should let her talk to her old friends. I imagine it's hard for her being separated from all of her friends to live with strangers..." He said and stroked over her blonde hair. He really liked her.

"Though I can imagine the family is very happy to have their daughter back. I would be too...I don't know where my daughter is today or if she's still alive, but I hope wherever she is, she is happy and is surrounded by people like you are." He said with a smile.

Maura smiled up at him and let out a deep breath.

"I am sure that she is, but Jane...Jane, she is not happy. I heard it a month ago when I talked to her. Daniel, she is not happy," she said and swallowed, looking into the man's eyes. She saw something within them, but she didn't know what that was just yet.

Daniel thought about what she said and let out a sigh, thinking. "Would it help you if you knew she was happy?" He asked her. "I might be able to find out where she lives and you can go and check on her." He offered her kindly.

"It would, but I already know that she is not happy. She told me that...well we thought that it was her father that was the one who wanted to hurt her...but now, I think that it is her mother that wants to hurt her. Her father doesn't even know that she exists."

He looked at her stunned for a moment. "Wow, that is awful. I am feeling for your friend. Did you talk to the nuns of your orphanage and told them about it? They should send a social worker there to check on your friend. I mean if her mother is hurting her, she surely shouldn't live with her. She deserves a good home." He said to Maura.

"Yes, several times, but it is as if they just see family and not the badness that might be behind that family. I can't explain it really, but they listen and then just act like they don't. I am just-just so worried about her. I sleep very little...eat very little and I sit up a lot, staring at her empty bed."

He looked at the young girl worried. "Tell you what... I will see what I can do for you, okay? When was the last time you spoke to her? And around what time? I have a buddy at the phone company and he owe's me a favor...I might be able to trace the call back and get an address..." He said.

"OK...hum...it was late morning, just before lunch about a month ago. That was the last time that I talked to her and her mother came home when we were talking and the connection was lost. I don't even know if she is ok right now...if she was moved...anything."

"Okay... I won't make any promises but I will try my best okay?" He said with a smile and stroked over her hair. "Alright Maura, do you need a lift home? It's already dark outside and the thought of you taking a bus and then walk the last mile, really makes me uncomfortable." He admitted.

"Thank you and I will be ok. I actually would like to get a bit to eat before I go home. I usually take a cab...but thank you for the ride. I would actually like that. You are a very nice man," she said and leaned over to place a delicate kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at the kiss. "I haven't eaten either...how about we go grab something at the local diner?" He asked her with a smile. "On me of course. And I will call the sisters and tell them you are gonna be late a bit, so they won't worry." Daniel said and got up.

Maura smiled back at him. "I think that sounds good. I am really hungry," she said and stood from her seat, moving around the table to head toward the back. She grabbed her things and then waited on him. Maura stared out the window and into the darkness of the city streets. She hoped that wherever Jane was, that she was ok...

Daniel stopped at a diner and sat down in a booth with Maura, before he ordered a nice meal for them. "So Maura, tell me about yourself." He said and flashed her a smile.

"What was the name of your parents? I might have known them. I've been living my whole life in this city." He told her.

"Isles. My mother's name is Hope and my father is Patrick...or was. They were killed a few years ago and then my father's dad watched me until the day I found him dead in the parlor. She looked away, eyes filling with tears. "I don't have anyone else...I am alone," she said, looking back to him.

"Isles..." He repeated and reached over to cover her hand with his as he saw her eyes filling with tears.

"I am sorry, Maura. I didn't mean to make you cry. We can change the subject if you like. And Maura you are not alone. I am sure you have plenty of friends at the orphanage." He said and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I don't have anyone. I don't need anyone. I am alone. I am used to being alone," she said not looking at him. "I was along for almost a year until they found me. I buried my grandfather. I took care of things...I was only 14 years old...I lost everything...everything," she said and pulled herself to look at him.

"Jane was all I had and she was taken away from me too..."

"I can't repeat often enough how sorry I am, Sweetie." He said as the waitress brought their dinner. "I know it's awful to be alone. But tell you what...I can be your friend. I know it's probably a weird thought for you since I am your boss but I really like you Maura. And I don't say that because I wanna come onto you. That's not my intentions at all." He said to her. "If I ever make you feel uncomfortable in any way, I'd like you to tell me."

"I know that's not your intention. I know you are a nice man. I would never think that of you," she said, got up, and then moved to sit beside him. She let her head fall to his shoulder. "You are a good man..."

He wrapped an arm around the girl, figuring she needed that. "Thank you, Maura. And you are one kind, girl." He said softly. "I hope I am able to help you find your friend.."

Maura wiped her nose and smiled a little. "I hope that you can, but I won't hate you if you don't," she said and took his hand within hers. She was needing the affection for comfort and that was clear.

"That's certainly good to know." Daniel said with a smile and gave her hand a squeeze. "Now let's eat, shall we? I am starving and I can hear clearly, that you do too." Daniel said.

"Yes, yes I am hungry. You are such a slave driver and never let me have any breaks or get anything to drink," she teased him and sat back up. If she had been many years older, he imagined that she would be just the type of woman that he would like to take to dinner. But at her age...she was the daughter that he had always wanted.

"Oh yeah I am. I was thinking, next week I am bringing a whip to complete the image." He said with a chuckle and started to eat, glancing over to her. "You are like the daughter I never had." He said, a smile over his lips.

"Oooh I am scared," she teased him back and took a huge bite of her grilled cheese. She gave him a sweet smile.

"And you are the nicest old guy I have ever met that isn't my grandfather," she said.

"Woaw...hold it right here. Old guy?" He asked and looked at her questioning. "I didn't notice I was put into the _old guy _category." He said with a chuckle.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked and raised his brows, watching the blonde girl eat.

Maura pulled back and he saw her studying him. She swallowed and wiped her mouth.

"Late fifties," she said bluntly and then took another bite of her sandwich. She took big bites, but she ate like she had been trained to eat properly.

"That is hurting my ego now. Try late 40s. But I guess worrying about your daughter and going through a long hard phase in your life makes you age a few years." He said and smiled.

"Oh I am sorry...Daniel. You are a spring chicken," she teased him now and drank a long sip of her water. Then she turned to face him.

"You could adopt me...you know. Not many want an older child...I will never find a home..." she said, knowing it was a long shot. He was kind and she missed that.

He looked at her. "I won't get approved as a suitable candidate to adopt. I am single and run my own restaurant. Not exactly what people consider a 'loving home'." He said matter of factly.

"I think that's very suitable..." she replied and smiled at him before looking back to her plate. She pushed it aside, feeling full.

"It doesn't matter today anyways. A family is love," she said, sounding distant. "Like what I used to have with my grandfather..."

"Are you comparing me to your grandfather?" He asked jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'd love to adopt someone as sweet and kind like you are, Maura, but we both know that I can't. See me as friend instead." Daniel said.

"So I see you as a friend. Does that matter? I am old enough to know how to take care of myself. I just need somewhere to call home..." she said softly with a smile and then she excused herself to the restroom.

Daniel looked after the blonde and sighed, running a hand through his short grey/black hair. He paid for their dinner as the waitress passed by and then waited for Maura to return. He considered her words and he had to admit that he felt lonely living all by himself. Even more though did he always longed for a daughter to take care of.

It was a few minutes before he saw Maura appear. She smiled as she walked back over to him and now sat across from him.

"I was thinking..." she said and leaned closer to him over the table. She took his hands and held them inside of hers. "You could foster me..."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing as you went to the restroom. I do have a spare room that I have prepared in case my own daughter...comes to visit me. But since she never did until now...you can have it. It's nothing great but I hope you will like it. I think I would really like it to live with someone." Daniel said and flashed a smile at the blonde.

"And I would like to get out of the place than I am in. I think it's a win win," she said and squeezed his hand, while offering him a beautiful smile.

"Don't make me go back there...I can't stand it...without Jane...it's...it hurts..."

"Okay. I will call up the nuns and see if it's possible that you can stay at my place tonight and tomorrow I'll file some paperwork and let's hope I get approved." He said to her and looked into her hazel eyes.

"And Maura... the name Isles, rings a bell now. Your mother was that beautiful blonde who was a doctor, wasn't she? Hope, was her name, I think."

Yes, that was her. Maura's eyes glossed over at the mention of her mother's name and she looked down, nodding.

"Yes...she had no part in what my father did...but she died with him because she was with him," she said, meeting his gaze once more. She smiled a little.

"Car crash, wasn't it? I think that's what I read in the paper. it's a shame, your mother was a very kind woman. I can tell you take after her." He said with a kind smile.

"Alright, Maura, why don't you get in the car and I'll call the orphanage?"

"She was...I miss her most, but my grandfather more. He was the good part of my father..." she said and then nodded to his words. She got up and grabbed her bag and walked with him to the car.

He opened the door for her and when she was inside the car and stepped aside and called at the orphanage. Daniel had to come up with a story so Maura could stay the night. As he was done, he got inside the car.

"If they ask tomorrow, you had to work late, the last bus had already left and my car got a flat tire so I couldn't drive you home." He said.

Maura smiled and hoped that she could make the story sound as believable as he did toward the nuns. She buckled herself in and sat back in the seat. She reached over and took his hand. It was her way of saying thank you.

Daniel gave her hand a squeeze and then started the engine and drove off to his apartment. As a matter of fact, it was right across the street from the apartment complex that Jane was living in with her mother. He walked upstairs with her and unbarred the door.

"Home sweet home." He said as he undressed his jacket.

Maura looked around. This would do. "I like it. It's quiet," she said, looking at him. Then she chewed on her lower lip.

"You have an old shirt and a pair of socks I can borrow, to sleep in," she asked after a moment passed.

"Oh yes, sure, of course." He said and walked into his bedroom. He got her a Boston Red Sox shirt and a pair of socks and handed it to her.

"I hope that'll do." he said and walked down the hallway, opening a door. "That would be your room." He said. The room was lovely decorated with a queen sized bed, a closet, a dresser and even a TV on the wall.

"Just like home," she said back to him and laid the clothing on the bed. "I can have my stuff sent here if you are approved," she said before he would leave her alone to change. She would come out in the oversized shirt and socks with her hair back in a ponytail after a little bit. She plopped down next to him on the couch and drew her knees to her chest.

"It's a nice place..."

"Oh thank you." He said and eyed her. "I don't know if it goes so fast, that you can move in here, I mean. I have to file paperwork and I have no idea how long it takes until I get approved or declined." Daniel said honestly.

"They honestly wouldn't know if I never came back. I am quiet...I stay to myself. I don't talk to anyone there. It seems odd, but every since my family died...being the last one...doesn't feel so bad. I don't have to worry..." she said and let her head fall to his shoulder.

"Then there is you...You are nice, you don't make me feel bad...and you are willing to take me in...give me a place to go. I could worry about you."

"Worry about me? You don't have to worry about me, okay? I am just an old man." He said teasing and wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"And I am sure they notice when you are gone and besides, I don't wanna get into trouble. They could charge me for kidnapping you." Daniel pointed out.

Maura snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I will worry about you if I choose to. It is my choice," she said with a smirk and fell closer against him. He just felt nice...just like her grandfather and it had been a long time since anyone had felt nice...except for Jane.

He inhaled her scent as she was so close to him. Again, he got reminded at how much he missed his daughter. How much he wished it was his daughter next to him now. Daniel smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Wanna watch some television before you head to back?" He offered politely.

There was no answer from the girl. In the pause and her talking, she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was the silence, his presence...that had lulled her to that peace place. It was a place that she rarely got to and she was tired, beyond tired.

Daniel smiled as he noticed she had fallen asleep. Gently, he stroked over her cheek and then carefully moved. He picked her up by placing a hand under he knees and wrapping an arm around her, and carried her into her bed.

* * *

Stef shut and locked Jane in her room. Then she moved into the living room and turned the TV up louder so that she wouldn't have to hear her daughter yelling or crying or begging to be let out.

Jane was frustrated like every day and deeply unhappy as her mother locked her in her room again. It was always the same. She heard the TV from the other room and walked to the door, knocking against it.

"Ma, please, can I watch some TV with you?" She asked loudly. She felt like she'd suffocate in her little room. Every day her room seemed to get smaller and smaller, crushing her.

She tried to ignore her daughter's pleas like she did every night when she locked her in there. She just wanted to keep her safe. She just wanted to make sure that he never found her.

"Be quiet and go to sleep Jane!" She yelled back.

"It's only 8, I can't sleep. Please, I just wanna spend time with you, Ma. Let me watch TV with you, I'll be quiet, I promise." Jane begged her. She hated her life. Ever since her mother had caught her talking on the phone she had gotten rid of that phone and had only a cell phone left, that was always on her.

"No, you will sleep. You have home school in the morning. I will not have a stupid child," she said and turned the TV up louder and Jane knew now, that her mother wasn't coming to get her.

Jane banged her fist against the door in anger and frustration.

"That's it. I won't EVER talk to you again...to me you are dead now. Try talking to me and I'll ignore you." Jane walked away from the door and dropped down in her bed.

Stef closed her eyes and swallowed. "It's for your own good Jane! For your own good," she yelled and then turned the TV off. Jane head her mother moving down the hall and then unlock the door.

Jane didn't even get up as she heard her door being unlocked. She was pissed at her and how she treated her. She could feel bad all she wanted, Jane wouldn't show any mercy.

Stef stood in the frame of the door, staring at her daughter.

"What I do, is for your protection...nothing more. I want you to be safe. I don't want to lose you again...and not to some little girl..."

Jane turned around in bed so her mother would face her back. There was so much she wanted to tell her but she wanted to punish her by being silent. She wanted to tell her that she loved Maura and that she was her soulmate and that this _little girl _meant more to her than her own mother.

"Jane...face me. That is not a request. You owe me the respect as your mother. I don't care how angry you are with me. You only have yourself to blame. You used the phone in my room without permission."

Jane kept ignoring her, and she didn't care how immature it was, but she pulled the blanket over her head, showing her mother that she wanted to be alone. Too many nights she had spent begging her Ma to let her out but she never listened. Now it was Jane's turn not to listen to her mother either.

Stef walked over to the bed and stood there, staring down at her daughter for a long moment before she tore the blanket off and forced Jane to her back.

"I asked you to look at me." She said with narrowed eyes.

Jane looked at her mother, meeting her eyes.

"I hate you." Jane whispered and it hurt her to say that. She had tried so hard to like her or even love her but she couldn't. The reality that she hated her own mother, hurt Jane too.

Jane saw that look in her mother's eyes and over her face. She saw the disappointment and the hurt that presented itself. Then her jaw tightened and she let out a deep breath.

"You can hate me all you want...but it is my job to keep you safe. That is all that I care about," she said firmly.

Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her down, so she would sit on the bed now. Jane brought herself in a sitting position now.

"Keeping me locked into this apartment is not keeping me safe. I am unhappy here. Do you really want that?" Jane asked her.

"If I let you out...I will lose you. You will leave and you will never come back. It's just not safe...I lost you many years ago...and I will never let that happen again," she hissed.

"I would have never even thought of running off before you started to lock me in here. I miss my friends and my old home..." Jane said and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you sweetheart. I hated giving you up, but I need to keep you safe. He is out there and if he finds out you are alive..." she paused, firming her words. "He will take you away from me. He will hurt you."

"No one will hurt me. Nobody hurt me for 15 years. Why should someone hurt me now all of a sudden? Ma, it doesn't make sense. I hate to say it but you might be paranoid. No one suspicious ever came up to me...never." Jane said and looked at her.

"And even if someone would, you think I'd just go with a stranger? I am not a little child anymore. In fact, I am a woman. Maura made me one." She said. She didn't know if it was a bad thing that Maura made her a woman but Jane couldn't see anything wrong about that. After all it hadn't been sex, that's what Maura had told her.

Stef was about to answer something else, but what her daughter said about the other girl got her full attention. She blinked, looking at her daughter with a slight furrowed brow.

"She what?!"

Jane looked at her mother puzzled, not understanding the way she reacted. Was it something bad that Maura had done? But it had felt so good.

"What's wrong with that?" Jane asked her confused.

"That depends on what exactly it is that you are meaning, sweetheart," she said through a tight jaw. "You said she made you a woman...what does that mean...to you," she said firmly.

Confusion was still written all over her face as her mother asked that. "Well, that's what Maura said after she was done...that she made me a woman." She said and blushed at the thought of what Maura did.

"Is it a bad thing that she did? It didn't feel bad." It was clear that Jane was more than confused about all that.

Stef's heart was in her throat. It was worse than she had thought. That little bitch had used her daughter...She swallowed hard and tried to remain composed.

"Yes, it's bad. If she touched you...it's bad. You are underage...You are younger than she. She raped you..." she said flatly.

"What? But doesn't rape mean, hurting someone sexually? She didn't hurt me. She asked if she could...touch me there and she said it wasn't sex. I think you are mistaken something, Ma." Jane said to her.

"She used you Jane. She touched you and it is wrong. You are not married and further more...she is not a boy," she said firmly and then clenched her jaw tight.

"I knew there was a reason that I didn't like her. She thinks she is better than everyone else. She thinks that she can have whatever she wants..." she said more to herself than to Jane.

"No, she is very kind and generous. You never really gave her a chance, Maura is very sweet, Ma." Jane said and studied her mother's face. "Please don't be mad at her for this. After all, I gave her permission to do it. And she said it wasn't sex, so please don't worry. I won't do anything before I get married, that's what the nuns taught us, so don't worry." Jane said and leaned forward, kissing her mother's cheek, hoping to soothe her with it.

The kiss to her cheek shocked her and for a moment, she let her guard down. She smiled at Jane and that smile comforted her.

"You can't see her. Whether you gave permission or not. It was so very wrong of her to touch you like that. Think of this way...it would be like me doing that to you..."

"Why would it be the same way as if you'd do it? I don't understand. You are my relative, she is not." Jane said.

"Ma, please don't worry. Like I said, she didn't hurt me. And that's the most important, right?"

"Because it would make it wrong. It doesn't matter who touches you. She is a girl...and that is not right. She is sick and needs help. I will get that for her...and you will never see her again," she said. Her words were more frantic sounding now, angry...

"She is not sick. Please, just...forget what I said. It doesn't matter and after all it's really none of your business." Jane said and looked at her.

"It is my business. You are mine. You are my daughter. You belong to me. I gave birth to you and no one will have you but me. Not him, not her...no one," she said, standing and moving quickly toward the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart..." she said and shut the door, locking it.

"I'm _not _your property." Jane yelled after her and grabbed her pillow and threw it towards the closed door. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She sighed, before she closed the curtains and went back to bed.

Stef paced the living room for some time before she made the call to the orphanage and reported Maura's actions. This girl...was going to pay for taking her daughter's innocence.

Jane regretted that she had told that her mother. She didn't think she would react like that or that it had been so bad what Maura had done to her. Obviously she had been wrong.

* * *

Stef hung up the phone with the nun she had spoken to and smiled toward her daughter's door. Maura was done for. Jane belonged to her...and no one will ever take her from her again. She smiled darkly and then settled on the couch, turning the TV back on.

Jane heard the TV running and sighed. It was always the same. Every night. Jane was quiet in her room for almost an hour before she walked to the door and knocked against it.

"Ma, I have to use the restroom. Please open up." Jane said.

Stef got up from the couch and moved toward the door. She unlocked it and opened it to let her daughter out. Like usual, she watched her every move all the way up to the restroom.

"I hate keeping you in here...but now I have to because of her too..."

Jane closed the door to the restroom and left it two minutes later. Instead of going to her room, she moved over to the couch her mother had been sitting on and sat down.

"Why because of her? She doesn't know where I am. I don't even know where I am. Where am I?" Jane then asked and looked at her.

Stef hesitated to correct Jane, but then ended up sitting down on the couch as well. After all, there was no where her daughter could really go. She looked straight ahead.

"She wants to take you away from me...like everyone else does. All I want is my daughter..."

Jane glanced at her mother and studied her face in silence. This was the moment that Jane realized that her mother was probably sick. Mental illness or something that made her paranoid and caused her to be afraid to be left alone. She had learned a lot in the orphanage, one of the things was kindness. She reached over to her and took her hand in hers.

"No one wants to take me away from you." Jane said softly.

Stef looked down at the hand that was holding hers and smiled at it.

"They do. You are a child and just don't see it," she said, trembling just a little. She covered her hand over Jane's and shook her head. "You aren't old enough to understand that giving up things like a daughter can destroy you...a mother..."

"I'm sorry, Ma." Jane whispered and for the first time in all of these weeks, Jane scooted closer to that woman. She hugged her and then laid her head on her lap, turning her head to the TV.

"Can I stay and watch with you a bit before I have to get back into my room?" Jane asked.

Stef's eyes stared down and her daughter now in her lap. The affection was warming to her and she fought not to be scared or angry. She licked her lips and swallowed. She let out a deep breath.

"Hum...sure," she said softly and it was obvious how Jane's touch and sweet affection changed the woman.

Jane looked up to her and flashed a dimpled smile at the woman, before she looked back to the screen. Only a half an hour later, Jane had fallen asleep on her mother's lap.

**TBC**

New update soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

**Chapter 09**

Jane had found that the more affection she gave her mother, the less strict she was...the less angry and paranoid she was. She craved the attention and it seemed to make life a little better. Yes, Stef still had bad moments, but for the most part...she had been rather pleasant.

Jane woke up in the morning and found her room not to be locked. She smiled about it. Her face was flushed and she had to think about Maura, especially after the dream she just had. She walked quietly into the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast.

Her mother was still in her room fast asleep. She wasn't the heaviest of sleepers, but for now, she was. That left Jane alone to think about the dream as she had fixed herself food. Maura's fully naked body had been in her dream. It was against hers. They were touching...kissing...They were inside of one another.

Jane was sipping on her tea and smiling to herself as she recalled the memories of her dreams. Ever since Maura had touched her, she often had such dreams. She was longing to feel that again.

* * *

Maura served a young man his food. He was an officer on base. He smiled at her as she did him. He was 22. He offered her his number and she took it with the tip.

However, he didn't let her go without a small chat. That was how Daniel would find her when he came from the back. It had been two weeks now...

Daniel walked over to them and placed a hand on Maura's back as he looked down at the officer.

"Officer, this girl is only sixteen. I'm just saying." he said and guided Maura away from him. The thought of Maura dating someone made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want anything happening to her.

"Why don't you look for someone your own age, Maura?" He asked with a tight smile.

The officer looked shocked, but her age didn't necessairly deter him. She was one pretty girl. He apologized none the less. Maura looked back over her shoulder at him and then up at Daniel. Her eyes widened.

"Don't say that..." she said with a devasted look. "I could have gotten a better tip," she teased and shoved him away lightly with a small smile.

"Ever since I am responsible for you, I want you to be save. The thought of you going out with an older boy, is not exactly what I want you to do. You are an attractive girl and I want to give you your freedom, but just look for boys your age that you can date, okay?" He asked her politely. He was genuiely worried about the blonde.

She smiled back at him and reached up to touch his face.

"I wasn't going to go out with him, but flirting for the tips is good for business," she said and then rose up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for being concerned, but I promise I won't do anything dangerous," she added.

Maura left early that afternoon, to do some shopping and by now, Stef had left to do some business work and had told Jane she was going to be out late and to stay inside the apartment.

Jane was glad that her mother only locked the apartment door by now and at least let her out of her room while she wasn't there. She was bored out of her mind and sat in front of the TV, watching.

Stefania got out of her car, feeling a bit uneasy, like everytime when she left her daughter all by herself. She didn't notice the blonde on the other side of the street, she was too busy looking into her phone.

Maura leaned against the tree in the lot and read her book. Something caught her attention and when she looked up she at first didn't see it. Then as she scanned the area, she finally saw the woman looking at her phone from across the street. Maura knew that face. It was Jane's mother.

Stefania was crossing the street and as she looked up from her phone, she saw the blonde. She stepped closer to her.

"Maura." She said matter of factly, looking her over.

"How did you like your punishment?" She asked, asuming the nuns had done something. But as a matter of fact, they didn't, they couldn't.

Maura was under 18 and Jane had never been under the impression that Maura had violated her. As a matter of fact, it had been obvious that Maura and Jane had been close and enjoyed eachother's company.

Maura stood once the woman had approached her. She looked angry and confused.

"What are you talking about? What punishment. No one did anything to me...nor have I done anything wrong to anyone," she said to her and stepped closer.

"Where is my friend? Where is Jane?!"

"You haven't done anything wrong? Funny that you say that, but Jane told me that you've raped her. You have no idea what you did to her. Now that she got that statement off her chest, she and I grew alot closer." She said to her.

"And if you think I tell you where she is, you gotta be insane. I won't _ever _let you near my daughter." Stefania said.

"I did what?! Rape?! How could I possibly?! Woman, you are really not right in the head are you," she asked her, taking a step back. As she further talked, Maura's chest rose faster.

"I didn't do anything to Jane. Nothing!" Then she stepped closer again and glared up at her. "You don't deserve her!"

"Oh you did nothing? So you are saying that Jane is a liar? You are saying she made it all up that you touched her?" She asked bitter.

"Well if that's the case, she deserves punishment." She said, only to push her buttons. Stefania wanted her to admit what she had done.

"Jane and I are best friends. Best friends," she repeated "...and I would never do anything that would hurt her. Nothing!" She said harshly back. Her chest rose and fell heavier.

"It was our moment and nothing that you should have ever known about."

"And yet...she told me. She told me because she knew exactly that it wasn't right what you did. She is a naive little girl, raised by nuns. What do you expect? And you took fully advantage of that." She said and narrowed her eyes.

"You're gonna pay for this." She whispered.

Maura smiled a little. She wasn't afraid at all. She turned her head slightly as the woman whispered closer to her. She narrowed her own eyes and hissed back her own words.

"No, you will," she replied and then pushed the woman back. "Don't come near me again."

"That is exactly the reason why I don't want my daughter to have contact with you. You are such a bad influence." She said and pushed the blonde girl back.

Daniel rushed across the street, seeing a woman pushing Maura. "Is there a problem?" He asked as he came up to them. As Stefania turned around, his eyes widened and her face turned pale.

Maura stumbled backwards as the woman she watched froze before her very eyes as did Daniel. Daniel didn't blink.

"Steffy..." he said, surprised and a little angry, but for the girl's sake, he remained calm. This woman had caused him a lot of pain.

"Daniel." She said and eyed him, her jaw tightening.

"You always had the tendecy to stick your nose into other people's business. I see you didn't change." She said bitter.

"You...what are you doing here? When did you get out? Why are you here, Stef..." he said and moved aside to stand before Maura. "And why were you shoving a girl...?"

"That girl raped Giul..." She stopped herself, looking aside.

"She was being rude that's all." Stefania said and eyed the girl and then Daniel. Of course they were friends, they fit together.

"I live here okay, and the last thing I need is you back in my life."

He had not missed her misspoken words and then he stepped closer.

"Who? Who did she hurt," he asked carefully. He was taller than her, but not by much. "If you mean our daughter, then you really are sick. She is dead...That's what _you _told me!" Maura finally got the connection and her jaw dropped.

"Right she is..." She said and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Well, just have a closer look at your daughter. I think you will find that she does things you won't approve of. I should have known she is your brat." She said and eyed Maura.

"Guess she got her looks from her mother. Lucky her."

"What? No...he is my foster," she said to Stefania and then looked between them. Daniel shook his head at her.

"You are sick Steffy...and you always have been. You need help...You need a lot of help and they should have never let you out of prison."

"Well I am glad that's not for you to decide." She said bitter and looked into his eyes a while longer before she glanced at the blonde, giving her a warning look. She turned and walked back into her car.

Daniel watched her closely and then turned to look at Maura.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" He asked her concerned, studying her pretty face.

"I am fine...I...think your daughter is alive Daniel...and I think that your daughter is my best friend...Jane...the girl you have been missing...your Giulana..." she said, meeting his eyes before looking after Stefania as she was walking away.

"Giulana." He repated and looked at her stunned. "That...that's my daughters name. She...she is alive?" He asked and took off the next second. He would not let Stefania get away, knowing his daughter was with her. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Where is she? I know Giulana is alive." He hissed through his teeth.

"I won't tell you anything...and no! She is not alive! Now leave me be. I never wanted to run into you again. You ruined my life..." Stef said and turned back away from him. When he looked at Maura, she gave him a look that told him that Stef was lying.

Daniel simply pulled her back by her wrist.

"Let's make a little trip, shall we?" He asked and pushed her towards his car.

"You show me where my daughter is, and therefor I won't sue you for kidnapping." He said to her bitter.

**TBC**

New update soon... :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews :)

**Chapter 10**

Maura ran over to them, catching up. As she paused and looked up, she saw Jane standing in the window several stories up. Her heart skipped a beat.

"JANE!" She screamed and bolted past Daniel and the mother and into the building. She ran up the stairs and started screaming Jane's name over and over again.

Daniel still had a hold of her arm and soon followed Maura into the building. Stefania tried to stop him from pulling her forward, but she was not as strong as he was.

Jane had seen what had happened down on the street and was more than puzzled at this. But at this moment, all that mattered was Maura. She heard her calling her name. Jane rushed to the door and banged against it with her fists.

"Maura! Maura I am here!" Jane answered her.

Maura ran down the hall and then behind her she heard the banging. She bolted toward the door and unlocked it as fast as she could. Then she opened the door and came face to face with the love of her life. She grabbed her and hugged a second later.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, holding her tight as she started to cry. She was so happy to see her. This felt like a dream come true. She kept holding onto Maura and opened her eyes slowly as she saw a man with her mother. Jane let go of Maura and looked at him.

"Who...who are you?" Jane asked, looking at her mother trying to read her face.

Maura still held to Jane as she spoke to the man that was behind them.

"That's Daniel, Jane. I think, he's your father." At Maura's words, Stef nearly lost it.

"No! NO! You are not going to take her. She is my daughter! I gave birth to her! Mine! Not yours!"

Jane was more than confused and looked from her mother to her father. Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to think. Her father was a criminal, and bad man, that was what her mother had said. Jane studied her father for a while.

"I...I just think I wanna go back to the orphanage, please." She whispered, not trusting anyone anymore.

"Jane. He's not the bad one...your mother is. He's not the criminal. She is," she said looking behind her and giving the woman a sneer. Maura had won this round.

Daniel couldn't stop looking at his daughter. All this time, he had thought she was dead.

"Don't... hurt her." Jane now said and walked over to her Dad and removed his hand from her mother's arm.

Even though her mother hadn't treated her the best over the last weeks, she had grown attached to her. Jane's head was spinning. She turned to look at Maura. She had missed her so much.

"I...wanna stay with my Mom." Jane said all of a sudden and glanced from Maura to her father.

Maura's face showed the shock of Jane's words over it. Daniel blinked and stepped away from the mother as Jane removed his hand. He sighed.

"I don't want to take you away from your mother...I just wanted to know that you were alive...and ok," he said, eyeing Maura and asking her to come to him.

Jane looked at him and his words sounded honest. The brunette looked at Maura and then at him again.

"You are my father?" She whispered. His eyes were so kind. She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around him the next moment, hugging him.

"Where have you been all these years? In jail too?" She wanted to know.

He was taken aback by the hug and soon he was hugging her back. He was smiling.

* * *

It was two hours later that Jane and her father were sitting in his apartment. Maura had excused herself into the room she was currently staying to give them some privacy. They both seemed to need it at the moment.

"Don't worry, Giulana. They will take good care of your mother. She had always been sick but as I got to know her, I didn't know that. But just a month of dating her, something told me she had that sick obsession of controlling me. There was nothing worse for her than for me to leave her. She feared that. Same with you. That's why she locked you in the apartment." He told his daughter and eyed her. He couldn't believe how beautiful and grown his daughter looked.

"Yeah, I suspected something was off with her. But I still want her to be fine. She is my mother after all. I didn't only have bad times with her, you know. Sometimes she was quite nice." Jane explained to him.

Daniel gave an understanding nod. "Giulana I won't-" He got interrupted by Jane.

"Please call me Jane. Giulana is a beautiful name but...it doesn't sound like me."

"Of course. Jane, I won't keep you from visiting your mother at the clinic. Whenever you wanna see her, I can drive you. I promise. I can only imagine how upside down your world must be at the moment." He said to her.

Jane nodded agreeing. "It's...complicated."

He reached over to her and covered her hand with his gently, giving it a squeeze. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and smiled.

"I wanna get to know you." She said to him. "And I wanna get to know you." He answered.

Jane smiled. She could see the kindness in his eyes. She knew that he had a good heart and wasn't a criminal and a bad man like her mother had said. He seemed sweet.

There was silence between them before Jane spoke.

"Dad? Can I stay with you now? With Maura. I really need her in my life." She explained to him.

"Of course you can stay with me. This is your new home, Jane. And Maura, she stays here already. I am her foster parent. Guess now that I have two girls to take care of, I should look for a bigger apartment. I only have one extra bedroom and Maura stays in there." He told her and let a hand run through his short hair. "How 'bout you stay in my room and I take the couch until we found a bigger place?" he offered kindly.

Jane shook her head. "I can stay with Maura, Dad. I don't mind. And besides...I like not being alone in a room. I grew up like that. You can't imagine how badly I slept the last couple of weeks...It was so weird for me."

"Alright, if you girls don't mind sharing, then you both are welcome to stay in the extra room."

"Thank you."

Hours later, Jane and Maura were lying in bed next to each other. They were so glad they had each other again.

"Not a day passed by where I didn't think about you..." Maura whispered in the dark and stroked over Jane's cheek.

Jane smiled as she heard that and reached over to touch Maura's hair.

"Same here. All I could think of was you..."

Just as Jane had said that, Maura leaned forward to kiss her. Jane closed her eyes and kissed the blonde girl back. God, she had missed that.

Maura hands slowly started to explore Jane's body, moving down her slender back, feeling its gently curve all the way down to her backside. Maura slipped her hands beneath Jane's pj pants and felt the soft flesh there. She gasped into the kiss and arched her back. Her body was feeling so much and she could not stop herself...she didn't want to stop it at all. She kissed Jane with more need.

The brunette girl kept on kissing the blonde the same way back. Her body, however, stiffened as she felt Maura's hands touching her naked flesh of her body. Of course, no one ever had touched her that way and expect for Maura that one time. Jane's head started to spin.

Maura broke the kiss, just slightly and looked up into Jane's face. "This feels so good," she heaved, "I don't want you to stop kissing me. I want you to touch me. Please, just touch me..." she begged and arched her body into Jane's.

Jane swallowed hard at Maura's request. The brunette hesitated for a while and only looked into Maura's eyes, before she let a hand ran over Maura's back and to her side, stroking along her curve gently.

Jane felt Maura's body shuddered as she touched her. "This is so amazing," she said, still unsure of what she was feeling, but she loved it...every bit of it.

"God between my legs...it burns...Are you burning?" She asked her, curious. Her chest rose and fell deeper and then she kissed Jane, holding at the back of her head briefly before pulling back so that the woman could answer.

"Maura." Jane whispered and her cheek flushed in embarrassment about this question. How could Maura ask such an intimate question? It was so naughty...so forbidden...so...brave of her to even ask such a question. Jane broke off the eye contact, feeling clearly the heat in her cheeks.

"I...I...don't wanna say." Jane answered quietly.

Maura pulled her hand around to Jane's front, still beneath her pj pants and placed it right between Jane's legs. She gasped at the feeling of intense warmth there.

"How about now?" She asked meeting the woman's gaze and seeing her flushed cheeks. Maura smiled gently, her lips quivering into the smile. "I feel you trembling..."

Jane gasped and held her breath as she felt Maura's hand between her legs suddenly, causing her body to stiffen even more. Her heart in her chest was racing like crazy and Jane feared it would jump out of her ribcage any moment.

"What if I do this," she asked, moving her fingers against Jane's softness between her legs. Maura breathed through parted lips as Jane's body jerked and moved against her while they were so close. Her chest was shuddering as was her own body.

"Touch me...do what I am doing," she said to Jane in desperation. Maura was dizzy from the feelings that her body was going through.

Jane inhaled deeply as Maura moved her fingers. Her head was spinning like crazy and her cheeks flushed even more. The brunette looked into Maura's eyes for a moment before she slowly brought her hand beneath Maura's pj pants as well and touched her between her legs, mirroring the blonde.

She felt the warmth and the softness of Maura against her fingertips. Her breathing quickened. Jane's body was still extremely stiffened and she couldn't move.

"Oh wow," she said in between deeper breaths. It was soo good...so very good. She shut her eyes for a moment as Jane touched her in the most sensitive spot. Her throat went dry and she arched her back slightly against Jane's stiff body. Maura pushed aside the fabric of Jane's underwear and finally touched the sweet moist flesh of Jane's sex.

"Oh god..." she gasped, "You are...you are...oh wow..."

"Maura, don't." Jane said as she felt the blonde's pushing the fabric of her underwear aside. Was it something she should do at her father's place? But the second her fingers touched her bare sex, Jane gasped at the feeling. She dropped her head and placed it on Maura's chest as she breathed heavily.

That felt so incredible. Again, the brunette mirrored Maura and pushed her underwear aside, touching her moist sex. She felt now what Maura would feel too. Her sex felt so soft, warm and moist against her fingertips. She had never felt something like that before.

Maura's body tensed and stiffened as Jane mirrored her touch. She parted her legs as much as she could, being restricted by her pj pants.

"Oh my god...this is wonderful," she purred through trembled lips and held Jane against her as her head fell to her chest. She pushed her fingers against Jane's sex, into the sweet folds and finding the clitoris. The feeling of her caused her to pause and Jane to gasp.

Jane almost couldn't take it anymore. This was so much...even better as the first time. She still couldn't believe that one simple touch caused her body to react like that. To her it felt like she had a fever with her flushed cheeks but other than at a real fever, she didn't feel exhausted, she just felt aroused.

It was like her body needed those touches that Maura was providing. Jane started to move her fingers and stroked gently along Maura's moist folds, stroking them up and down.

Maura's body shifted beneath Jane's. It trembled and shuddered at the intense touch between her legs. It was so rich, so hot and warm. She felt it like Jane was already inside of her.

"This has to be the best sensation I have ever felt. Jane...I don't want it to stop," she said. Maura felt the tiny nub inside Jane's folds and it vibrated at her touch, so she touched it more. She rolled her fingertip over it, finding it addicting how her body moved and reacted.

Jane moaned even more and bit her bottom lip at the sensation. Her head spinning even more and more from second to second. Jane found the little clit of Maura too and touched it as well, rolling her fingertip over it, pushing against it, tugging on it.

"I just want to feel you," she uttered before her words were lost in her throat as Jane touched her deeper between her legs. The feeling caused her body to move in ways that were beyond her control. She arched up slightly while Jane arched down into her. This was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

"Do you want me to stop," she finally asked her, breathing deeply.

"My mind does, yes...but my body doesn't. I don't know if I should listen to my mind or my body..." Jane whispered and looked into her eyes.

"What...what about you, Maura?" She needed to know what the blonde girl thought. If she was as scared and doubtful as herself.

"I don't want you to stop...never..." she said breathlessly and pushed her fingertip around the small bud over and over. She groaned at the tremble of Jane's body and the sweetness between her legs. She had always dreamed of sex and if this was what it was...she never wanted to stop. Her cheeks were flushed now and she felt her nipples harden in delight.

"God...I need your touch...so very much."

Maura didn't seem to be as afraid as Jane was. The brunette took a deep breath and rubbed the blonde again, this time with more pressure. She felt that Maura was wetter than before. She also felt that her sex was puffy for some weird reason and that Maura reacted to everything she did.

"Oh please," she begged the woman and she soon felt the soft place between her legs tighten and her stomach turned itself inside out. Jane would feel Maura tremble a lot harder before she gasped and threw her head back.

"Oh my god," she said and her hips moved against Jane's body over and over. Her hand touched between Jane's legs deeper and deeper, until she slipped inside of her.

Jane's body was just about to start to relax because she was so aroused, as she felt something weird between her legs. Whatever Maura did, it caused Jane to feel a mild pressure between her legs and she couldn't think of what it was.

It didn't feel good but didn't feel bad either. She didn't know how it felt. Her cheeks flushed even more. She continued to rub the blonde girl.

Maura made sounds that Jane had never head from someone. Her eyes were closed, her lips swelled and parted with her sounds and her chest trembled hard as it rose and fell. She gasped inwardly at the richness that her fingers felt wrapped around them. She was inside of Jane for a moment before she pulled out and searched for the little piece of flesh again. When she found it, she touched it, over and over again.

Jane's heart was racing faster now, but because of fear this time.

"Maura...shh...please." Jane whispered. She didn't wanna get caught by her father It would be a disaster. Jane bit her bottom lip as Maura continued to touch her little clit over and over again. The brunette mirrored her actions and rubbed her clit too with pressure.

A moan escaped Jane's lips and she closed her eyes as she felt a tingling inside of her. She moaned even louder and then suddenly it happened - the orgasm washed over her body.

Maura bit her lower lip hard as she felt Jane's body tense and shudder hard. Jane's sex became soaked in something warm and sticky and it trembled harder than her body did. She breathed heavily and shifted under Jane as she finally experienced the same sensation. The sweet burning between her legs got lit on fire and she made a deep moaning sound into the bite on her lower lip.

Jane was panting but as she heard Maura moaning she quickly pressed her lips against hers to silence her. The fear of getting caught was just too much. She slowly removed her fingers from Maura and then moved her head back from her as well, looking down at the blonde panting. What had just happened? Was _that _sex? Did they experience sex together!?

Maura moaned hard had Jane pressed her lips against hers. Her body buckled and tensed and lifted up as something very good washed over her body. She could not breathe...she could not even think. Then everything shuddered and felt so warm and soft. When Jane pulled back, Maura gasped, eyes partly opening to look up at Jane's concerned, flushed face.

"Wow..." was all that she said and she smiled, moving under the woman still, in utter bliss. "Jane that felt soo good." She paused, licking her lips.

"It did..." Jane whispered panting and closed her eyes. She felt the warmth of her flushed cheeks and the warmth between her legs. It was simply amazing. "Promise me that we'll never be separated for so long." The brunette then whispered and turned to look into Maura's eyes.

Maura opened her eyes and smiled at her. "I promise. From this moment on, I'll be stuck on you." The blonde whispered.

"And I'll be stuck on you." Jane mirrored her words and leaned forward to kiss her. "Goodnight Maura."

"Goodnight Jane."

They snuggled up against each other and soon enough fell asleep. This night they both slept better than they ever had. Sleeping into each others arms just felt right and how it was meant to be.

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed it. I might write a sequel to that one. But at the moment I don't have the time for that.


End file.
